Opposites Attract
by adagioredshift
Summary: He had always given me a reason to despise him. But now I have a reason to love him as well. SasuNaru.AU.Kidnapping.Rape.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is Areya's Yaoi fanfic Sasunaru one of my favs!!

Albel: Oh great another fucking sex fic... damn it why does all the yaoi have to include being fucking raped?!?

Fayt: reading AlFay yaoi fic Why the fuck do I always get raped by you?!?

Albel: Cuz you're a useless prick

Fayt: Ok that's it!!!

Guys, you're my muses, not my concience okay people enjoy my yaoiness!!!

_Bzzzzz, bzzzz,bzzzzz!!!! _

The sound of an alarm clock rang out, echoing across the room. A small Blonde haired boy lazily reached out a hand and feeled around for the button, finally sending out a 'Fuck it' and ripping the plug out. He was not in a good mood this morning, a Monday. He thought about skipping school but decided against it. Today was special.

He got up and slowly walked to the shower, scratching his ass groggily.

The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. He had light shaggy blonde hair, and a petite figure that most girls would be jealous of. He always wore a bright, slightly large orange jacket, partly to get attention, and partly to hide the fact that he had no money to afford food. He lived off of what he could scrounge together form working numerous jobs, but he could barely afford cheap ramen, let alone good food. Not that it mattered to him, he loved ramen with a passion, and his classmated grew tired of him talking about it.

Naruto was usually the unfortunate subject of torture and bullying. Mainly bacause of his short, frail figure, and poor background. He lives alone as well. He was practically the most perfect victim of bullying. And of course, his whole class took advantage of it. Even outside of class he was bullied. He only had a single friend, and at times, she was embarassed to be around him.

Naruto walked to the shower. He slowly stripped down, and turned the knob. The cold water crashed down on him and he shivered.

"Shit, forgot to pay the heater bill." Naruto rubbed his arms and reached for the soap.

After the shower he wrapped a fluffy, white towel around his body, and slowly got dressed. He really didn't want to go to school, he didn't feel like it. He felt sick, has been for a while. But of course he could not afford the doctor's bill. He stuck a thermometer in his throat as he got dressed. After zipping the large jacket on his body, on cue the thing beepes startling the crap outta the poor kid. He took it out and focused on the tiny screen

"102.5. Damn...well i'm not staying home..." He'd rather not. His "home" was a run down dump of a place. He lived in the projects of the city, being as he could not afford a single thing. Naruto lived alone. His parents had abandoned him at a young age, leaving him with next to nothing. He had enough to buy his dumpy apartment and some shit to live off of.

He got dressed and looked in the mirror. He was deathly pale, and his blonde hair was messy. His uniform was dirty ans stained. Who knew how many times this old shit was used? But it was all he could afford. Naruto made his way to the door stopping to lean on it to catch his breath. "Maybe he was sicker than he thought" He wrapped his blazer tightly on his body and stepped out. It was freezing...well that went without saing..it was the middle of December, and the weather was not letting up. A perpetual freezing tempurature all week and Naruto had nothing to protect himself from the cold wind that beat down on his face, biting his face until it turned red, and Naruto could swear he saw blood.

"Fucking cold goddamn snow..." He said angrily. He slowly trudged along the snowy covered road and looked toward the road. It was covered in ice, but people still drove like damn maniacs on it. His attention was drifted toward the road so he didn't realize the figure that walked past him, knowcking him down

"Watch it Jackass"

He looked at the figure that had just shoved him. It turned around and he was staring into unexpressioned obsidian eyes. Fuck it was Sasuke...If Naruto could name one shit head he hated most it was that fucking Uchiha

"You watch it shit for brains..."

"What'd you say Sasuke!?!"

Naruto got up and resumed a fighting pose. He was going to wipe that smug look from the rich bastards face for good. From the get-go he hated Sasuke. He had Everything Naruto didn't. Family, Money, Looks, Friends, the whole nine yards. Sasuke was deemed one of the best looking boys in Konoha. And What was Naruto? A Skinny good-for-nothing who lived alone in a dumpy run down apartment with no money, and shaggy blonde hair that was uneven and messy. He was the exact polar opposite of Sasuke, and they constantly fought for it.

"Look dobe, you're not worth my time. I've never been late and i don't wanna start because of the likes of you"

Naruto gritted his teeth at the boy who had just blown him off. He wasn't about to leave it at that. Not him. Not Naruto.

"Whatsa matter? too good to take your beloved limo? Goody Goody rich boy don't wanna go in style?"

Sasuke stopped again and clanched his fists. Naruto smiled, knowing he hit a soft spot. Sasuke whirled around and punched Naruto sending him flying backwards

"Shut the fuck up loser. That's none of your mother fucking buisness"

Naruto rubbed his cheek surprised. Sasuke seemed really pissed today. Something irked him beyond what he usually was pissed by. Naruto decided it was best to leave him alone for now and followed him, staying several steps behind, on the way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2 is up!! thank you all for your reviews!!! you make Areya-chan very happy!!

Fayt: Yeah you make an amateur writer and her retarded muses very happy

Albel: Speak for yourself dipshit...

Fayt: Fuck you...

Okay well let's get started before we have any casualties...

The bell of the school rang out, echoing across the street. Sasuke looked up trying to see the sound and shook his head

"Shit!"

Naruto looked up at him surprised. Sasuke seemed so frantic about being late. What was wrong? Naruto had been late tons of times...sure he had been in detention and yelled at by all the teachers, but being late never fazed him

"Asshole!!"

Naruto blinked at the random voice that had cut through the silence like a shotgun. Sasuke whirled around and looked at him with a severe hatred. For a minute Naruto thought that Sasuke was ghoing to kill him. What the fuck was his problem? He was really overeacting to being late for school...what a freak teacher's pet

"Fucking dobe!!! This is all your fault!!!"

Sasuke turned around and ran, seemingly frantic "(No, not today...not today...please no not today...)"

Naruto trudged behind. Wondering why Sasuke acted that way...He had such a look of hatred towards him...well...more than usual. Naruto was seriously beyond baffled at such strange behavior. Oh well... not that he really gave a damn. He continued walking down the road in Sasuke's wake.

Sasuke thrust open the door panting heavily. He was greeted by the usual "Sasuke-kun!!!" of the annoying fangirls that pursued him constantly. As usual Sasuke completely ignored them and looked at the teachers desk. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that the teacher had not yet entered the room. He sat at his desk and rested his head on his arms...contrasting the usual pose he had.

Naruto slowly thrust open the door, half-regretting he ever got up this morning...he felt like shit, and his head ached like no yesterday. His fever was probably spiking up and he had the balls to pick a fight. His cheek still ached from the assault from Sasuke. He walked inside not surprised at the lack of greetings. He looked over at Sasuke slumped over his desk. Man was that guy a wreck today. He was about to pick another fight when their teacher, Iruka, walked in. Naruto took his seat and Sasuke immideately perked his head up and straightened himself out.

_Droning on and on and on and..._

Naruto rested his head down on the desk. His forehead felt like fire and his head ached like it had just been hit by a hammer. Today was special for him...but who would know? No one knew...no one cared...who would know today was his 14th birthday? He closed his eyes and slowly, he lost contact with the world

"Naruto!!!"

Naruto slowly blinked, raising his head up slowly...he sensed that all eyes were on him and he heard snickering. He looked around and saw Iruka standing in front of him, tapping his foot

"Naruto...see me after class...we have to talk about this"

"Yes sir"

Naruto's voice was barely audible. It came off as strange to the class. The blond idiot was always getting into fights with the teachers. But this time he didn't even object.

The bell rang for lunch and the kids, suddenly full of life, ran out of the class. Naruto slowly got to his feet and was almost knocked aside by Sasuke who just plowed on through without stopping.

"Apology not accepted SasGAY" Naruto said loudly enough so Sasuke could hear. The Raven haired teen simply sent him the honorary middle finger salute and kept walking. Hm strange. Sasuke always hated that nickname and always spat something back.

"Naruto-chan. Why do constantly pick fights with people, especially Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto looked up to see a pink haired girl standing before him. He got up and dusted himself off.

"I Dunno Sakura-chan...He's just such an ass

"Sasuke-kun is not an ass Naruto!!!"

Sakura was nice to Naruto. She was his only friend. But in the end, she was just another Sasuke fan...

"Don't start fights...they'll just gang up on you in the end!!"

Naruto sighed. She was right and he hated to admit that. It had happened before. Several weeks ago

_"Hey Naruto!!!"_

_Naruto whirled around, hearng his name being called. He saw Kiba, and a few of his buddies standing before him. Kiba was one of Naruto's main bullies, and had been harassing him for a while. _

_"The hell you want mutt? I dn't have any doggy treats to give you today"_

_Kiba snorted. He absolutely despised being referred to as a dog. He had several dogs at home and his family breeded them. He looked constantly messy, and people swear that they could see him talking to his dogs._

_"I don't appreciate the tone you're taking with me loser."_

_"Piss off Fido"_

_"Little shit!!!"_

_Naruto had no time to blink. In a split secone, Kiba was on top of him, his friends backing him up. There had to have been a dozen of them. The blond didn't stand a chance. But that didn't stop him. He landed a right hook on Kiba and he felt a knife blade in his arm. He moaned and grabbed his arm, blood pouring through his fingers. Kiba kicked him in the stomach and he rolled around in pain_

_"We gonna finish him off Kiba?"_

_"Nah. the loser ain't worth my time"_

Naruto remembered that incident all too well. It had taken all that long for his arm to heal. A long slender gash from his wrist to his elbow, and the scar was still there.

"Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh right. Sorry Sakura-chan"

"Naruto i wanted to give this to you"

Naruto looked up as the pink haired girl pulled out a small brightly colored package

"Today's your birthday, right?"

Naruto looked at her stunned. For once in his life. Someone had remembered today. Remembered who he was. He smiled, holding back tears

"Yeah, yeah it is"

Don't worry as it goes on, i'll get more into the sasunaru goodness!!! It's not NaruSaku


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I honestly didn't like chp 2 too much...hopefully this'll turn out better

Areya: You guys suck at being muses!!

Fayt: We'll do a better job! promise!!

Albel: The hell with that...why don't we get paid?

Areya: Cuz it's a non-profit organization?

Albel: Mother Father Piece of shoe!!!

Fayt: Why censor? Weve already swore so many time it doesn't count

Albel: goes on swearing rampage

Areya: You had to get him started...

Naruto sat at his desk after classes had let out, having to face the wrath of Iruka. He fondled the present Sakura gave him happily. He had FINALLY been remembered. Being this happy, he almost forgot how sick he was. He rested his head on the desk almost falling asleep

"Naruto..."

The blonde's head slowly raised to see Iruka sitting in front of him looking concerned. He patted Naruto's back and felt his forehead. Iruka sighed when the blonde shuddered

"Why did you come?"

"What?"

"Why'd you come to school when you were sick?"

"I don't want the school board giving me shit about skipping..."

Iruka sighed and pinched his forehead. The blonde was beyond a hassle. But he somehow felt it was his responsibility to take care of him

"Well they wont. so just stay home tomorrow okay?"

Naruto grunted and grabbed his blazer flinging it ver his shoulder. He grabbed his bag and walked out, trudging slowly down the hall until Iruka could no longer hear his footsteps.

The blonde walked down the path he knew all too well. The snow had turned a muddy brown color from the dirt off the road from cars and shoes. He slowly walked up the steps and fondled with the keys a minute before opening the door to the building. The warmth of the cheap heater was less then inviting as Naruto walked up the steps. His vision blurred and he missed the last step, crashing to the ground. The blonde simply lay there for a minute, unable to move. When did it get this bad? He was starting to lose his sight. Tears came to his eyes and he got into a sitting position, wiping his eyes. He got to his feet and continued on the way to his door, using the wall as a guide.

He opened the door slowly and closed it, locking the door. Walking to his bed, he looked over at the small couch. It looked so much more invting and closer and soon enough, Naruto found himself asleep on it.

Sasuke slowly opened his door. The scene that greeted him was one he feared. His father was standing in front of him, tapping his foot angrily

"Dad"

Sasuke's father was one of the very few people that he was afraid of. His father was a tyrant, beating him and his mother. He didn't beat his older brother though. No, Itachi was a perfect mirror image of him. Cold, merciless, and cruel. His father was obviously shaping Itachi to be his sucessor, and heir to the Uchiha fortune. Sasuke was just a burden that happened to be there because apparently his mother didn't use birth control, and refused to give Sasuke up.

"Where were you?"

"At school..."

Sasuke remained at a calm tone. It was suicide to raise his voice with his father, and dumber to act timid.

"Don't give me that shit Sasuke. I know you were late for school"

His father raised his hand and Sasuke knew what came next. He closed his eyes and braced for impact only to be stopped by the phone ringing. Sasuke sighed in relief. His father was almost never home, and whenever he was, it was hell.

"Bitch, get the phone!!"

Sasuke's mother obeyed, running into a room. It was a shame she was a slave to that man. She was quite a pretty lady, and how she could ever fall in love with a man like that, Sasuke would never know.

"H-hello?"

All was quiet for the moment as his mother's tremblng voice broke the silence. For a minute, the raven haired teen thought of running away, but he realized his father would come after him, and hurt him even harder.

"Sas..Sasuke...It's your t-teacher..."

Sasuke's head perked up. Iruka? But why? Not that he had a problem with it, Iruka actually saved him a painful moment.

The raven haired teen darted past his father and grabbed the phone

"Yes, hello?"

"Sasuke? I hope I'm not interrupting anything important"

The remark almost make Sasuke laugh. Instead came out some sort of a cross between a cough and a laugh, as he tried to stop himself

"No...not anything in particular"

"Alright good, I was wondering if I could get a favor from you"

"A favor?"

"Yeah if it's not too much, could you check on Naruto for me? I'm worried about him. He seemed sick today"

"On him?" The disgust was back in Sasuke's voice "Why me?"

"Well, even if it is by fighting, you seem to be closest to him. I tried Sakura, but she isn't home"

Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to do it, but it was an excuse to get away from home. He'd jump at any chance for that.

"Alright i'll do it"

"Good thanks"

"No problem...bye"

"Who was that?"

Sasuke turned around to see his father standing in the doorway, a look of severe distaste in his eyes

"Didn't you hear? It's my teacher"

"Well what did he want?"

"I've gotta go check on a classmate"

"Well hurry up and get back home...don't be late this time"

The raven haired teen jumped and almost sprinted toward the door. He had half a mind to thank Naruto for getting him away from his father, but decided not to. His pride was on the line for that, and visiting the idiot was bad enough.

"I don't even know his address...forgot to get that from Iruka..."

He kicked the snow angrily, thinking he would have to go back home to get it.

Sasuke turned around and started walking home when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He grabbed a small phone and looked at the ID. It wasn't a number in his directory.

"Iruka?"

"Psychic aren't we?"

"I didn't get his address..."

"Yeah, that's why I called you"

"Okay so what is it?"

"Can you write it down?"

"Oh yeah I keep a pen and some paper in my Louis Vutton purse...just tell me i'll remember it"

"Haha very funny...It's in Carlysle Towers building 4 apartment 67"

"Building 4 apartment 67 Carlysle towers easy enough to remember"

The Projects? Seemed dumpy even for Naruto. Sasuke repeated the address to himself several times in order not to forget it. He walked along the path that Naruto walked every day and looked around. He looked so out of place in this area and got some strange looks. Feeling uncomfortable, Sasuke stepped up his pace. As much as he wanted to be away from his house, this place was definetly not somewhere he wanted to be.

"Carlysle Towers, this is it"

Sasuke stopped and gaped up at the building. It was worse than he had imagined. The place was covered in graffitti and the scent of stale urine overpowered him, making him gag and almost vomit.

He buzzed the alarm to Naruto's apartment and waited. 5 minutes and no answer, so he buzzed again. Still no answer. He was starting to get pissed. He leaned up aganst the door and almost stumbled backward when it opened

"Well, there goes all hope of security in this hellhole"

Trudging up the stairs, Sasuke wondered how the hell Naruto dealt with this. He walked down the hallway, and stopped at Naruto's door

"Here we go" Sasuke said to himself, and knocked on the door

Muahahahaha cliffhanger!!! Well i'll do more later, i was on a roll todayso i thought what the hell why not do chp 3 too? well Areya-chan is tired tonight so see you tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4!! I never imagined i'd be co compelled to write a story like i am! Who knows i might do chp 5 today too!!

Areya: We're on a roll!!!

Fayt: Finally! Inspiration!!!

Albel: -unenthusiastically- yay...

Fayt: Someone drank a bottle of asshole today

Albel: Fuck you

Areya: Come on guys!! we'll break out the champagne after we finish a story

_Knock,Knock_

"Answer dobe..."

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's door knocking viguourously. The situation was really getting uncomfortable and he felt like just giving up. He finally brought his fist down and the door unlocked.

"Is that all it takes to rob this place? Though I doubt anyone would try to..."

He pushed the door aside and stepped in. There was Naruto, asleep on the couch...the dumb idiot hadn't heard a thing. The raven haired teen stepped in and looked at him. That was it...niothing else to do. He had to check on him.

"Now what?"

Sasuke was stumped. He was in Naruto's house. NARUTO'S HOUSE. That was practically asking for trouble. As soon as the dobe woke up he would nail Sasuke.

"Iruka must be smoking some seriously mind pretzling substances..."

The raven haired teen turned to leave, when he took one last glance at Naruto. The blonde acted like an ass during the day, but now, as Sasuke looked at him, he didn't seem all that bad. He actuaslly felt sorry for Naruto, being as he had no family and lived in this...place. He turned around and walked back towards Naruto. The blonde's face was flushed red, and sweat covered him. He WAS sick, there was no doubt of that, and for some strange reason, the raven haired teen felt compelled to nurse him to health. Why? He had no clue. Normally even the sight of Naruto would want to make him swing at something, but now, seeing him weak and vunerable like this, all he wanted to do was protect him.

Sasuke shook his head "I must be on crack myself to want to do this"

Walking over to the sink, Sasuke noted how clean the apartment was. It was small, but Naruto made at least more than a half-assed effort of keeping it neat, which was odd to the raven haired teen. Normally, he thought Naruto was a messy, unorganized slob, but it seemed that there was a lot about the blonde that no one knew.

He grabbed a small towel next to the sink, and turned the water on. The faucet squeaked but nothing came out

"Damn pipes froze"

Sasuke grumbled and walked over to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, and water came out slowly, then started crashing down, splattering water all over his school uniform. He fondled with it more and truned it off. Sasuke walked back into the room where Naruto was sleeping and placed the towel on his forehead. He walked back into the bathroom and searched for a thermometer. Unable to find one, he grunts and walks out, looking into what he assumes to be Naruto's bedroom. There on the floor, where Naruto had left it this morning, was the thermometer.

The raven haired teen wondered at the relief that suddenly overcame him, as he walked back out to the living room. He gently placed the thermometer in the blonde's mouth and sat on the floor waiting for a response. Several minutes later, the object beeped and, quick as he could, Sasuke removed it and pressed the button trying not to wake Naruto up.

"104.78. Damn Naruto..."

Sasuke was surprised at himself...he couldn't believe what he was thinking. It was true that Naruto was helping him get away from the sadistic overlord with a god complex, in other words, his father, but he never thought it would be Naruto.

"I guess i should apologize for being worse than usual to him this morning, i had no idea he was sick...ew...did I just say that?"

Naruto stirred, feeling sudden relief rush over his body. He opened his eyes and saw a vauge figure standing above him.

"Who?"

"Awake finally sleeping beauty"

He opened his eyes and rubbed them. Sitting up, his vision finally came into focus. Standing right in front of him in his own house, was Sasuke

"Feeling better?"

The blonde scoffed and looked at Sasuke with disdain.

"Why are YOU in my house?"

"Hey it wasn't my idea...Iruka told me to check on you"

Sasuke grunted and turned around, leaving. The blonde was definelty not as tolerable when he was awake. On cue, his phone vibrated again. Sasuke pulled it out and looked at the ID. Home.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you!?!"

"On my way home"

"Hurry it up!!!!!"

Damn. Sasuke was "late" again. He had been watched by his father all day today, yelled at for being late for school, and no doubt he would recieve a beating for now. He broke into a run, thinking of the awful things that awaited him at home, and how he knew they'd get worse the longer he wasn't there

-----------------

_"Bzzzz,bzzzz,bzzzz"_

A familiar noise cut through the air. Naruto got up off of his bed looking over at the clock. This time pressing the button, he sighed. A Tuesday. He wasn't looking foward to school, but after the incident with Sasuke, he had to know why. Why Iruka would send Sasuke of all people to check on him. He knew best that they were on VERY bad terms. Yet Naruto wondered about the cloth on his forehead. He didn't put it there which meant Sasuke had to. Why was Sasuke being nice to him?

He walked over to the shower and turned it on. The cold water once again crashed down on him, and he made a mental note to pay the bill later. Wrapping a towel around himself, he reached for the thermometer that was lying on the floor. Sasuke had even taken his temperature. That was strange. He popped the item in his mouth, and went to get dressed. As he was zipping his jacket, it beeped, and he pulled it out.

"105.09"

It was steadily rising, and Naruto began to worry. He heard from the nurse that the body stopped functioning at 106 and he was VERY close to that. He stumbled backward and fell into the couch. He was in no condition to leave, and it was a fact that he'd catch pneumonia from the cold. He grabbed the phone off the nearby table and dialed a number.

"Hello Konoha High School"

"Um Hello, this is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Naruto! Hello!"

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes that's right. What's wrong?"

Naruto sighed in relief. Tsunade was one of the few people who was kind to Naruto, and she treated him like a son.

"Um..well...i'm sick and..."

"It's alright, I'll mark you absent"

"Really? Thank you"

"No problem"

Naruto smiled hanging up. He really liked Tsunade, and how she always listened to him. Normally, he would be yelled at by the other office faculty who hated him. He grabbed a bedsheet and lay on the couch sinking into the covers and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5!! Yay!!! I just bought 2 new manga books today bringing the grand total up to maybe 52!! yayness! and i have no more room on my shelf for them...sob

Fayt: Well you do buy a lot

Areya: What can i say? I can't stop!!

Albel: It's no wonder your broke...

"Morning Sasuke-kun!!!"

Sasuke grunted being greeted by his normal fan club welcome. He trudged over to his desk and sat down. Brushing his hair out of his face, a huge bruise was visible.

"Holy shit...what happened to you?"

"Shut it Shikamaru...I'm not in the mood for your shit"

The raven haired teen rested his head on the desk. The bruise covered the entire left side of his face. He sighed and winced as the pressure made the injury sting. He clearly remembered what happened

_Sasuke was running up to his house frantically. He straightened himself out and opened the door cautiously._

_"I'm ho-"_

_The raven haired teen was unable to finisht his sentence as a crippling blow hit the side of his face. He curled up on the floor and placed a hand on the area which was slightly bleeding. _

_"That was for before..."_

_He looked up into his father's colorless, cold eyes and shivered. His father had eyes that resembled empty, cold caverns. He couldn't believe it. His own father, beating him until he was no more. Sasuke closed hit eyes as he felt pain on his backside. His father had kicked him, sending him skittering across the room. He grabbed his stomach, the target of his father's foot, and moaned_

_"You're a useless sack of shit!!! You should thank me that I haven't thrown you out yet!!! I'm leaving tomorrow with your brother and when i get back, You'd better have improved"_

Sasuke gently lifted a hand to his face. He touched the bruise and sighed. When his father said he would be leaving again with Itachi, Sasuke couldn't help the relief that overcame him. Normally when his father was here, Itachi was rarely seen, but when he left on his own, Itachi was the tyrant of the house...Being the president of the prestidious Uchiha company, he was raising Itachi as his successor. Apparently that meant transforming him into an asshole. Itachi wasn't always like this. When Sasuke was a child, him and Itachi always played together, but his father brainwashed the poor boy. The raven haired teen remembered how hurt he was when he realized what Itachi had become. His beloved older brother. was gone forever.

The raven haired teen buried his head in his arms to muffle his sob. He expected Naruto to show up in a few minutes to bother him, but he never showed up. Iruka came in and started yelling for everyone to get in their seats, but no Naruto. Sasuke began to wonder. Was his fever really that bad? Naruto was never one to skip or miss out of school. He threatened to a lot, but none of it was true. Sasuke had to know. Some strange force within him compelled him to. Sasuke began to question himself, and the part of his mind that reallt cared for Naruto.

In the end, the caring part won. The raven haired teen walked up to his teacher after class.

"Iruka?"

"Sasuke!! How are you?"

"Iruka, where's Naruto?"

"So you're worried about him?

"Just tell me"

"Hehe alright. He stayed home sick."

"Okay..."

"Say Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Could you do me another favor?"

"That depends...what is it?"

"Could you maybe...spend time with Naruto"

"You're smoking something...aren't you?"

"No I'm serious...it seems that Naruto mostly only hangs out with Sakura, and he needs more friends. Maybe, if you hung out with him more, you'd get along better"

"If he does anything...i'll..."

"Don't worry i'll put it in word with him"

"I can't do it today...I'm busy..."

"I didn't expect today...but I'll call you tomorrow and tell you the time..."

"Right"

Sasuke walked out of the room. He thought for a minute and kicked the ground. He had just gotten himself into a situation. He had to hang out with Naruto...checking up on him was bad enough. He swore to himself several times as he trudged down the hallway

Has Sasuke gotten himself into a fix now! Well let's see how Naruto takes it next chapter!!


	6. Chapter 6

I know i took a while getting chp 6 up...i was busy cleaning the house and stuff...and we will finally find out what the hell was in Sakura's present

Areya: Okay let's get busy!!

Fayt: Right!!

Albel: 5 more minutes...

Fayt and Areya: Lazy ass...

Disclaimer: Still not owning anything...cept the necklace legend...i made that up...

Naruto woke up suddenly and looked around his room. He looked over at his clock. 3:01 He bolted upright and looked around. Then he remembered. He didn't go to school today. He sighed in relief and sunk back into the couch. He turned his head to the table, and spotted Sakura's present, still wrapped, sitting on the table beside him. The blonde reached out a hand and grabbed it. Inspecting it, he saw a tag. The blonde turned the tag and looked

"To my best friend, thanks for being there

love Sakura"

He smiled, pulling the paper off slowly. He looked at the gift smiling broadly. She had gotten it for him. She had faith in him. It was part of a legend, and it was extremely difficult to find. In his lap, was a clear glass heart shaped pendent. A small crack was visible down the middle, but it was supposed to be like that.

_"They say that if you, and the one you love both take each side of the necklace, and pull it apart, you'll be with them forever. Every necklace even separates differently, so you'll only be connected with that person, and Your names engrave on them. It's like magic"_

_Naruto scoffed looking at Sakura, who was staring lovingly at her pendant. She sighed in a romantic state_

_"And only the one for you can pull it off"_

_"You believe that cheesy crap? Isn't that a girl thing?"_

_"It's not cheesy it's true! And i'm sure lots of boys do the same thing"_

_"Pft yeah right. I'm SO sure all the guys would love to carry around a glass heart...sorry but the girls carry it around, and the guys help them pull it apart"_

_"Naruto, you're such a stereotypist"_

_"I am not! I hate stereotypes!"_

_"Then if I get one for you, will you wear it?"_

_"Yeah but that's expensive isn't it? And aren't all the girls after Sasuke?"_

_"Then If I get it, It'll prove i have faith in you, okay?"_

_"Okay..."_

_"One more thing...You can't take it off after you put it on. It'll only work if you keep it on until your love finds you."_

_"Uh huh"_

Back then it seemed like a dumb idea, but he did promise her. He sighed and clasped the item around his neck. He hid it under his jacket and placed the paper back on the table. He could hide it easily, being his jacket was huge. He lay backwards and felt his forehead. Still steaming. Damn. The jacket was too much. He took it off and tossed it aside. The glass necklace clinked and landed on his chest, making the spot feel cold for about a second. Naruto rested his head on the arm of the couch. He was way too weak to move to his bed. The phone rang. Luckily for him it was right next to him.

"H-Hello?"

"Naruto? You sound awful..."

"I-Iruka? I got a question to ask you"

"Never mind that now. I know you're mad about Sasuke, but i need to tell you that from now on, you and him are going to be better aquantences, maybe even friends"

"Why the hell would i even be friends with that loser?"

"Because he knows more about you than Sakura, or anyone else"

Naruto swallowed. As much as he hated to admit it. Iruka was right. Sasuke knew the most about him. Even where he lived. No other of his classmates knew that. Even if their encounters were fistfights and the like, they knew each other very well. Sasuke's weak spot was his face, and Naruto's was...

"But what if we fight?"

"Don't worry I already told Sasuke. I'm sure if you don't throw punches, he wont throw them if you wont."

"Fine"

"My you both took this better than i expected. Well then good luck."

The blonde hung up the phone. He was surprised at how lightly he took it. Perhaps it was that deep down, he wanted to see Sasuke? No that was impossible. They hated each other! Or maybe it was something that they could only express by fighting. Naruto shuddered

"What the hell would that prissy rich boy want anything to do with me? Isn't that bad for his image or whatever?"

The blonde sighed. Tomorrow would start his erm...day with Sasuke...most likely he would have to show up for school. He didn';t want to risk it with Tsunade. She was kind, but paitence was not her forte at all. Naruto sunk back under the covers, and before he knew it...he was asleep again.

Sasuke walked down the street he sowre to himself several times

"Shit...Will i be late this time?"

The raven haired teen sped up his pace nervously, thinking of what would await him at home. His father was leaving soon , and that was when he got really bad.

A loud siren cracked through the air startling the crap out of Sasuke. An ambulance whizzed past him followed by an firetruck, and several police cars.

"Don't turn left, don't turn left" He prayed silently

The cars in their own sick response, turned left. The Left road was a dead end, but his house was at the end of the road

"No..."

Sasuke's heart beat rapidly with fear, as he brke ionto a run, sprinting to his house, anxeity and fear growing within him

Another Cliffhanger!!! muahahahahahahahaha!!! Sorry i took so long i'm awful but if you've even tried to use the computer in my house...cant wait till i get my laptop


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7 is now up hehe Inspiration and the like...pple read the story Memoirs of Viva Rock...it's funny and really good!!!!

Fayt: That last cliffhanger was brutal...

Albel: Yeah we need more

Fayt: Oh yeah me and Areya-chan came up with a great nickname for you and we copyrighted it!!!

Albel: Oh? What is it?  
Areya and Fayt" Albel the wicked small testies!!!!!!!

Albel: -dies of anger and embarassment as fayt and Areya laugh their asses off-

Sasuke ran up to his house as a cop got out of his car and looked at his house

"Whoo boy...who would've figured that the this'd happen to the Uchihas?"

"What do you mean? What happened is everyone okay?"

The Police officer looked at Sasuke who had just run up. Sasuke did not like the sigh that came out

"Come here son"

The officer escorted Sasuke over to the back of his car where Sasuke seated himself on the trunk. The officer didn't complain as he looked into the raven haired teen's eyes filled with worry.

"What happened?"

"I don't know any easy way to tell you this kid...you parents are dead...everyone was massacred..."

"What...I...no!"

Sasuke ran inside his eyes blind with tears, it wasn't true. The cop was lying...he had to be. The raven haired teen looked around the house filled with cops and detectives. There was blood everywhere. It was a slaughterhouse. Everyone was dead...

"Sir!"

The Raven haired teen whirled around and saw an officer who was talking to a detective

"We can't find the oldest Uchiha"

Sasuke paused as all time stopped around him. Itachi? Missing? But why? Where would he? Wait he couldn't have killed them could he? Why? Sasuke had so many questions that raced through his head. His head began to hurt. He couldn't figure out if it was the thoughts or the shock, but the next thing he knew, everything went blank...darkness envelpoed him welcomingly, and it was the thing he knew best at the moment.

Naruto flipped through the channels on his TV. He nestled himself comfortably in his couch under a down blanket. He was still quite frustrated at his body's inability to fght off his simple fever. It had raged within him for 4 days now. Perhaps it was the rain. He grades must have plummeted. The blonde sighed. If Sasuke was going to be spending time with him, it would be hard to get used to. His eyes began to glaze over in boredom as he flipped past the channels. He was barely able to afford cheap cable, so he had only about 70 channeles. He stopped when he hit something that sparked his interest

"Grisly murder at the Uchiha residence":

Naruto straighetned himself and raised the volume. Murder? At Sasuke's house?

"Officials are not exactly sure about what happened. Two were not discovered at the sight. One is missing with his status unknown. The other is recovering from shocl in the hospital."

Naruto sprang up. Was Sasuke killed? He felt strange and realized there were tears in his eyes. He wiped them away

"Tears? Why am I crying for that bastard?"

The blonde stared dumbfounded at the single tear that rested on his finger. He bolted out of his door. Screw the fever. He wanted to know if Sasuke was going to be okay. Why? The blonde had no idea. He felt responsible for Sasuke. Even if they constantly fought, Naruto couldn't help but think there was a deeper meaning to the fighting

"Until I find that reason, Sasuke's not dying on me. YOU HEAR ME TEME? DON"T YOU DARE DIE!!!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry you all had to wait so long!!1 I'm an awful, awful person i know but i got grounded...but i hope this'll make up

Fayt: Well it's not completely your fault.

Albel: Yeah your school is brutally retarded

Fayt: Yeah what Bel-chan said!

Albel: Stop calling me that!!!

Areya: We're sorry..Albel the wicked small testies!!!!

Albel- Your deaths shall be slow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Naruto franchise but GOD i wish i did!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------

His first stop was the Uchiha Residence. The place was blocked off by yellow tape. Naruto easily slpiied through the craks in the tape and ran inside. The smell of blood and death overpoweredhim and he gagged.

"Sasuke?"

Of course he wasn't there. Naruto decided to explore. A large empty house called to him. There were white body tracings on the ground as well as broken glass, shattered windows and the halls were stained red. Being careful not to tread on blood or leave a trace of his presence, he walked up the stairs. The number of room bewildered him. He heard a rustling noise in the other room and froze. Shit, had he been discovered? No, impossible. No one's here. Or was that the case? Naruto slowly started back down the stairs when he heard the door open. Panic spread through the small blonde. Someone else was here. Footsteps were starting down the stairs and he was at the bottom. Before the figure could turn the corner, Naruto bolted downward, slipping on blood and hitting the ground with a loud thud. Immideately he scrambled to his feet like a cat, and ran out the door. He had barely reached the fance when his vision blurred. His lilited energy reached it's maximum. He felt hot, as his fever spiked. The ground was in his direct vision. The blonde closed his eyes and waited for impact.

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's eyes opened. He was lying in a bed in an unfamiliar room. The white walls clashed with the marble walls of the room in which everything went dark. He got up and walked out of the room.

"Sasuke Where are you going?"

The raven haired teen looked behind him. A nurse with short red hair was behind him.

"What do you care?"

"I was assigned to take care of you. You shouldn't leave so soon"

Sasuke looked at the woman's name tag

"Sumi"

"Yes?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't there..."

"Yes but still"

"It's none of your fucking buisness how i'm feeling anyway!!!"

"But Sasuke!"

Before Sumi could finish what she was saying Sasuke had ran out looking for somewhere to go. He had nowhere to return and he wandered the streets alone.

----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's eyes snapped open and looked around nervously. He was also lying in a bed. Confused and afraid he tried to sit up, but was too weak. The room was pitch black except for a single candle, illuminating a small quarter of the room. He had no idea where he was, and he was unable to move.

"Awake I see"

The blonde moved his headin the direction of the voice. A tall man was standing beside his bed. Long Hair covered his face, so Naruto was unable to distinguish him.

"W-Who?"

The Man shushed him. Gently he reached out a hand. Nauro shivered. It was long, and nearly white. This man seemend like a ghost to him. The man pulled down the covers exposing Naruto's bare chest. It was thes he realized he was only wearing boxers.

"Don't worry"

The man seemed to read Naruto's mind. The blonde silen;t prayed for his strenght to return. Even if this man saved him, he wanted to put as mush distance between them as possible.

"You're clothes were soaked. I removed them so you'd recover better"

The man rested his hand on Naruto's chest. Shivers went up the blonde's spine. He desperately wanted to believe that.

"My My... your tempurature is 103.6...poor thing"

"How can you tell?"

"My dear boy i just can"

"I've had a fever for a while...it goes up and down"

"Malnutrition...you don't eat well enough...isn't that right Naruto Uzumaki?"

The blonde's heart raced. "How'd you know?"

"I thought you would've figured put by now...I know everything."

Naruto desperately wanted to pull up the covers, anything to build a wall around the uncomfortable air around the man.

"You have such a petite figure, and your skin is just like porcalin..."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't see doors, or windows for him to try to escape out of. He didn't like the feel of him, nearly naked, lying defenselessly on the bed, with this strange, ominous man looming overhead. The man lowered his head and revealed a slit-like yellow eye. Naruto went cold. The man chuckled and went over to the candle. He picked up a small bowl and blew the candle out, plunging the room into darkness. Naruto could hear footsteps coming toward him and suddenly felt something being forced into his mouth. Naruto choked on the substance and spit it out

"I know it tasted bad but it'll help your fever"

Naruto couldn't object as the liquid seeped into his mouth. The stinging smill made his eyes water and he choked when it was all down. The blonde's head buzzed. His eyed clouded over and his head tilted back. The man made quick work of this and pulled Naruto's remaining article of clothing. Naruto looked down

"What..Wh"

The blonde's speech was so slurred, he couldn't speak

"Lovely...You're the prettiest virgin i've ever seen"

"N-no..."

Naruto tried to fight, but he was so tired, his body got heavy and lifting his arm took all he had. The man scaned Naruto's body and spotted the necklace.

"You have one? No worries, you belong to me now... no need for this"

He grabbed the necklace and ripped it off, snapping the small metal chain that held it. The metal cut into Naruto's skin and he whined as beads of blood appeared slong his neckline

"If that's all it takes to make you squeal, this shopuls be easy. I love that noise"

Naruto's vision was gone and put up no fight when the man turned him over to his stomach

"Shame. I almost feel sorry when you're helpless, and I'm marring your lovely body"

Naruto felt intense pain and he tried squirming. His back arched and he moaned.

"Don't squirm. Enjoy the feeling" Ther man demanded. He dug his fingers into Naruto's skin and The blonde whined. The man laughed out "Isn't it a wonderful feeling?"

"Sasuke!"

The man looked at Naruto surprised. His instictive calling for Sasuke starlted him. He lightly looked over at Naruto and sighed

"You love him more than me?"

"It hurts!! Sasuke! Help!"

"But we only started! I assure you, don't think of Sasuke or i'll kill him...you belong to me now"

Naruto whined and panted. He could feel the man holding his member as he purred

"See? You do enjoy it"

The blonde squealed, he had reached the climax, the man wrapped his long tounge around, the poor boy's cock and laughed

"You'll be an even better pet than him...I just might keep you"

Putting his tounge in his mouth, he tasted what the blonde had to offer, He turned him over on his back and thrust into Naruto's mouth. He gagged as warm, vile liquid entered his mouth. The gooey substance ran down his throat and he coughed

"Well i guess that's it for now" He said was he leaned to Naruto's shoulder "To finish the job"

He opened his mouth wide and bit Naruto's shoulder. Naruto screamed and squirmed as the man smiled, and cut a long mark on his sheek with a knife

"This seals the deal...you belong to me boy.."

Naruto's world faded into the dark...

**Is this a cliffie? not sure. Poor little Naruto!!!! see what happened next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I expected that chapter left a lot of anxiety hehe sorry I was on a roll that day**

**Albel: Do you know how painful it was to look at all that sex rape?**

**Fayt: Brutal...**

**Albel: Don't do that again!!!!!**

**Areya: Sorry guys but i am a fangirl**

**Fayt: Of course...**

**Disclaimer: Still not being the owner of anything... I just might steal Sasuke and Naruto when Kishimoto isn't looking muahahahahaha...i wish...**

**------------------------------------------**

The rain crashed down on Sasuke as he trudged along the sidewalk, his head down. He sat on a bench. not caring it was soaked. He could care less. The water would fry up and the world would keep spinning...

"SASUKE!!!!!"

The raven haired teen lifted his head up. Who screamed his name? No one else seemed to hear it but him.

"SASUKE!!!!"

He heard it again, a loud shrill scream calling out to him. Was he going insane and hearing things. Sasuke gripped his head

"Shut up!!"

"Sasuke..."

The voice seemed to lose hope. It was weak, tired, dying away. Sasuke could only realize it as one voice. Naruto was in danger.

"Naruto?"

Why did he feel this way? He started running to the blonde's house as fast as he could. He had nowhere else to go anyway. The sky had finally darkened, but the rain showed no signs of letting up. The raven haired teen shivered at the cold cussing himself at not bringing a jacket. He clutched his thin blazer tightly ansd started towars Naruto's house, breaking into a run. The apartments were in view. As dumpy as they seemed, Sasuke couldn't have imagined a nicer place to be right now. They were so welcoming to the now homeless Sasuke. The smell rushed toward him as he stepped inside the main door which he was positive the lock had broken.

Upon entering the hall of Naruto's apartment, the raven haired teen stopped short. His door was open. Why the fuck was his door open? He jolted down the hall and stepped inside, nearly slipping on Naruto's jacket, sprawled on the floor. The blonde was lying on his couch under a blanket, sobbing his eyes out.

"Naruto!!"

Sasuke ran to him, putting his hand on the blonde's head. This only made hin shy away and whine hopelessly. Sasuke became worried and frusterated. He grabbed the covers and with a forceful yank, pulled them completely off the blonde.

"Naruto!!"

The poor boy was lying there, naked, sobbing so hard, the couch was wet. Sasuke replaced the covers, his face flushing as deep red. Naruto grabbed them and pulled them over his head.

"Do you get off on this or something?"

Nothing but a whimper escaped the blonde. Sasuke's eyes lightened up and his expression changed. He picked up Naruto's jacket, and shut the door. He placed it on top of the blanket where Naruto's ass might've been. Who knew? The raven haired teen placed Naruto's other garments on him. The blonde poked his head out in time to see Sasuke turn around.

"I won't watch just make yourself decent"

As Naruto moved to go change, Sasuke's face reddened further. The blonde had such a lovely figure, and there was no denying he was adorable. He was so frail. Sasuke shook his head, he couldn't possibly be FALLING for Naruto could he?

Small yelps of pain from Naruto forced the raven haired teen to turn around. The blonde was having great difficulty lifting his leg to put on his boxers and pants.

"Need help?"

Sasuke walked over to the trembling boy. He yelped and backed crashing into a plant, and hitting the ground, his butt touched the floor and he cried out. Sasuke took notice of his intensely odd behavior and realized the bleeding cut on his face which had run down his chest. The raven haired teen grabbed his arm and lifted him, placing a hand around his back, Sasuke helped the resistent blonde into the couch.

The blonde put up quite a fight, resisting any help from Sasuke. Falling weak, he eventually gave in. He felt hot, and his vision was blurry. Was it the drug that that rapist had given him? He wasn't sure, either way, he felt safe with Sasuke. He was tired...

Sasuke pulled his boxers up over his kneez and his pants followed. He left the rest up to Naruto, who diligently pulled it over himself.

"Naruto...what the FUCK happeded to you???"

Sasuke was serious. He demanded to know what happened, he refused to take the silent treatment. He sat down on the couch beside the blonde. Naruto's hands dropped to his sides, and he bueried himself in the raven haired teen's chest

"Sasuke-teme...it hurt..where were you?"

The blonde's sobbing got louder, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around the tiny boy. The raven haired teen shifted his eyes and saw several claw scratches as well as a strange mark, it was consistent of three comma looking marks in a circle formation. He reached his hand to touch it and Naruto flinched.

"I-It burns..."

Sasuke knew this mark. It was a warning. He had read about it in the newspaper. A serial rapist, with no particular sexinterest. He marked the ones he wanted to keep with this, and killed the ones he disliked. The ones with the mark usually dissapeared soon after, never to be seen again. The raven haired teen tightened his grip on the blonde. This rapist still wanted Naruto. He'd be back for him, but not as long as Sasuke could help it. If this man wanted Naruto, he'd have to kill Sasuke first. All he wanted to do was protect Naruto...never let him out of his sight.

"Naruto...I won't let him get you"

Naruto looked at him surprised.

"How'd you figure out?"

The raven's grip tightened, even further and Naruto felt safe in a world of comfort, it was diffirent with Sasuke...much diffirent


	10. Chapter 10

**Still Busy with Damned Love Tribute, but give this one a shot!!**

**Disclaimer: Waah!!! Still don't own my Naru-chan!!!**

**Albel: Oh relax**

**Fayt: Man it won't work...she's going through her Naruto fetish...have you seen her room?**

**Albel: I'm too scared to go in it...**

**-----------------------------------**

"Sasuke..."

"Yes"

"Will you stay here...with me?"

"Heh, it saves me the trouble of asking"

"Wha?"

"Naruto I said I'd protect you...that means I'm staying by you, besides i have no where else to go anyways..."

"Oh..."

Naruto's head turned to the window the blood from his cheek going through to Sasuke's shirt.

"Look the rain stopped..."

Their attention turned to the window. The sun had finally come out and the birds were chirping, happy to get some warmth.

"Yeah, so it is..."

"Let's go outside, please?"

"Yeah...okay..."

The blonde smiled happily and started towards the door

"Hold it!"

Sasuke ran to the bathroom and came back with some bandages he found

"Here let me get your cuts fixed up..."

He gently placed the bandage on the blonde's face

"Okay now for your back"

Naruto hesitated at first, but eventually removed his jacket and shirt. Sasuke frowned when he held the blood soaked clothes.

"Don't you have any other shirts?"

"Yeah i do..."

"Well get another one, you're not using this. We have to get it in cold water otherwise the blood will never come out"

Naruto sneered "How do you know that Sasuke?"

"Our housemaid told me once okay?! But that's not important right now..."

The raven haired teen carefully wrapped the bandage around Naruto's waist, stopping whenever he heard the blonde whimper. Finally, snipping the excess off, he sat the beside the table.

"Okay Naruto get another shirt"

The blonde nodded and walked into his rom. Sasuke picked up Naruto's shirt and took it to the bathroom. He filled the sink with icy water and sighed . Plaging the shirt into the water, he watched the blood run off and dye the water a pale pink.

"Okay Sasuke I'm done"

Naruto walked into the bathroom, The raven haired teen spun around and was nearly knocked backward. Naruto's shirt was huge. At least 3 sizes too big and it hung over his shoulder and exposed half his chest.

"You-You can't wear that!?!"

"Why? Other than that one, this is my smallest"

"Y-You're kidding me"

Naruto shook his head "Nope, I don't have enough money to spend on clothes so the landlady gives me hand me downs. She's really nice, and takes real good care of me but..."

He looked down at the shirt "She's a diffirent size than me"

"W-well you can just put your jacket and that'll cover it..."

"Hehe..yeah"

Sasuke sighed as he saw his face burning red in the mirror. He stepped outside slowly and faced the blonde, zipping up his jacket.

"Okay I'm done Sasuke let's go!!!"

The raven hared teen sighed as he followed Naruto out of the door. He would start as a self proclaimed protecter of Naruto today.


	11. Chapter 11

**Im sorry i couldn't get the story up sooner i got grounded**

**Albel: Ass...i was so bored...**

**Fayt: And i got lonley!!!**

**Areya: Sorry guys! But i hope this'll make up.**

Naruto stepped out into the hall, a broad smile on his face. The exact opposite of how he was just moments ago. Sasuke started toward the doorway, but stopped when he spotted Naruto's necklace on the table. The chain had been snapped and some blood had dried on the clip. He picked up the nacklace and showed it to the blonde.

"Is this yours?"

"Ah!"

Naruto grabbed the nacklace and looked at it sadly

"It broke..."

He sniffled and Sasuke patted his shoulder

"I'll buy you a new chain"

The blonde wiped away new tears that had formed

"Really?"

"Sure it's no problem"

Naruto's eyes lit up once more. He clutched and necklace and put it in his pocket. Smiling once again he grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran downstairs. The raven haired teen felt a tingling sesnation starting at the spot where Naruto had his hand, spreading throughout his whole body.

"Oh Naruto,you have a friend over?"

"Chitose-sama!"

Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and hugged the source of the voice. It was a woman, in about her 40s or so, and heavy set.

"Who is this?"

"Um...Sasuke ma'am"

"Well it's nice to meet you Sasuke"

"She's the landlady who helps me out!"

Now Sasuke could see why Naruto didn't fit in any of her hand-me-downs well...she was about 6 sizes too big for him.

"So Naruto is your fever down?"

"I think so"

Chitose placed a hand on Naruto's forehead

"Just barely there. You can do it Naruto!"

Sasuke sighed. The blonde's Immune system must've been too weak to fight off a simple fever...

"What a mess...Naruto...let's go"

"Right, Bye Chitose-sama!!"

"Good luck Naruto-kun! And you Sasuke-kun!"

The blonde trotted a step behind Sasuke, humming a song cheerfully. The cold air greeted them and they shivered. Sasuke more so"

"Sasuke you need a jacket"

"No I'm fine"

"No!! Wait here"

Before the raven could object, Naruto had ran upstairs and come down with a jacket. He handed it to Sasuke who put it on with gratitude

"Thanks Naruto"

"Welcome"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand again. The same tingly feeling.

"Let's go to the park Sasuke!!"

"Heh alright"

"Yeah!"

The raven chuckled, as The blonde tugged at his arm edging him forth


	12. Chapter 12

**Heh I got inspired during a tornado warning so that's how this chapter was born….lemme tell you I've been stuck in a room with my mom and sister for like three hours now… I'm gonna go stir crazy!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there'd be a lot more sasunaru in the actual series…ah Kishimoto why must you torture us so?**

**Albel: You know this shit is sickening**

**Fayt: Yeup….**

**Areya: If I didn't love you Fayt, I'd make you too be gay**

**Albel: I'd murder you…**

**Fayt: -blocks Areya- My Areya-chan!**

The weather was on the fritz that day. The welcoming sun had dissapeared and the overcast sky showed its ugly head again. A blast of cold chill ran through the boys making them shiver

"Naruto the sky looks like crap. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow"

"No! I wanna go outside! Please Sasuke?"

The raven sighed

"Okay but only a little while"

Naruto smiled broadly "Okay"

The boys walked down the road. Sasuke kept his attention to the sky and Naruto. The blond would be a problem if he caught a cold. The raven's head turned sideways and he smiled.

"Naruto come here"

He motioned toward the blonde who stepped up to Sasuke

"In here"

The raven opened the door and they stepped inside. An old man was standing behind a counter covered by glass

"You wanted a replacement chain?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!!"

Naruto stepped up to the counter

"Anythin' I can 'elp yah wid'?"

The old man spoke with a heavy accent. He leaned on the side of the counter and flashed Naruto a smile. Sasuke stepped up next to the blonde.

"Pick a chain Naruto"

"You're letting me decide?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

Naruto smiled sweetly. Sasuke's heart reced and his face flushed red.

"Thanks Sasuke"

"N-no problem"

The blonde's attention reshifted to the counter and he picked out a nearly identical silver chain.

"Nice pick 'dere lad"

The old man stuck a key behind the glass and slid open the door. Naruto stared in great awe at the glistening metal as it shone in the flourescent lights.

"That's the one I want Sasuke"

"No problem"

Sasuke paid for the chain and Naruto happily danced around

"Nice date ere lad, he's perty cute eh?"

"D-date?"

The raven haired teen gave the old man a surprised look. The old man patted Sasuke's shoulder and his tense body relaxed. He chuckled to the man in response

"Heh good one old man"

He turned to Naruto. The blond had slid the glass pendanton to the newer chain and wwas hookig it to the back of his neck.

"Okay I'm done!!"

"Yous better look out fo' da weder eh? Perty bad eh"

"Yeah. Thanks old man!"

Naruto nodded after his companion "See ya!"

The boys walked outside. Humming happily, Naruto fingered his chain smiling as it sparkled despite the continuously darkening sky. Even overcast was better than this. It seemed like nighttime and it was only noon. The boys had barely made it halfway to the park when the rain had lightly began drizzling down. Naruto sped up into a run and Sasuke egged on after him, trying hard not to lose sight of him.

"Naruto!! Wait for me!"

In a matter of minutes the rainfall had tripled in power and come crashing down on them. Sasuke found it difficult if not impossible to see the blonde.

"Naruto!!"

No answer. Sasuke's heart pounded until he thought it would pop out of his chest. Where was Naruto?? He hadn't been taken already had he?

Sasuke gathered up all the strength left in him "NARUTO!!"

"Sasuke?"

Relief flushed over him as he heard the blonde's voice, distant but there. The blonde slowly walked up to him until Sasuke could see his figure in front of him.

"Naruto we've gotta get inside!"

"But my house is far from here!!"

Sasuke couldn't believe it "What!?!"

Naruto flinched. He didn't like being yelled at. Sasuke's expression softened and he spoke in a lighter tone.

"Sorry, but we need a place to stay"

Grabbing Naruto's hand, Sasuke rushed along the dark road. It grew darker by the moment, and he heard Naruto cough. The weight on the arm Sasuke was holding him on became heavier. Dammit, Naruto was giving out. The rain was the last place he wanted Naruto to be.

"I see a shed! Hold on just a bit longer Naruto!"

The boys ran to the shed and Sasuke pried open the door. They ran inside and he shut it, locking the bar down on the door. Naruto sat on the floor.

"Phew…that was close huh?"

"Yeah…wait you hear that?"

Sasuke walked over to a window to hear a distant siren in the streets. It grew louder and softer at random. Sasuke sweared and kicked the ground

"Shit! We're stuck here in a storm!!"

"Storm?"

"It's bad enough that they'd sound the siren. Okay Ummm…."

Naruto was on the ground trembling. Sasuke kneeled beside him to comfort him. Naruto clutched to Sasuke tightly.

"You scared Naruto?'

"N-no it's just…I….I"

A loud ear splitting crack of thunder made Sasuke jump a foot off the ground. Naruto whimpered, terrified of the noise

"Naruto…"

The lightning followed lighting the sky so brightly, it was like a flashlight in the sky. Naruto backed up against the wall on the verge of sobbing.

"N-no…"

"Naruto…are you okay? Is it the fever?"

Sasuke reached out a hand to feel Naruto's forehead. Naruto inched away, but the raven felt the heat practically radiating off of him

"Dude! You're on fucking fire!!!"

The thunder clapped again and the blonde cried out. He pressed himself against the wall and let out a loud sob. He got enough strength and bolted out the door.

"No You Idiot!!!"

The raven ran after him, desperately trying to catch up. What the hell was with this kid?Not only was he sick, he had a dangerous rapist targeting him. Sasuke had to find him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Did I kill anyone with cliffhanger? Haha srry pple. Thing is I just got my laptop (his name's Itachi btw) and I have to wait until we get one of those wireless router thingies (Yes I am still in the tornado warning….still bored as shit…I did get Naruto Shippuuden on my Ipod (the newest series of it. Hurricane Chronicles)**

**Albel: You know tornadoes are a great place to just tape someone you hate to a fucking tree or something**

**Fayt: Albel that's genius!**

**Areya: Pfft yeah! I wonder where they are?**

"Naruto? NARUTO!!!"

Sasuke called after the blonde scrambling desperately to find him. He was nowhere to be found, it was if he had been wiped off the face of the planet…

"Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!!!!!"

He tried the ramen shop. It was closed due to the storm. He ran to the jewlery store, closed. The park, nothing. He was stumped. Where could Naruto be?

"Chitose-sama's house!"

Sasuke ran faster then he could think, adrenaline pulsing throughout his body. He ran through the halls coating them in water. The raven knocked on her door and waited impaitently

"Come on…"

He knocked again. He heard footsteps and Chitose opened the door. She frowned when she saw Sasuke's drenched body

"Aw You poor thing….Where's Naruto-kun?"

"That's what I'm here about…Chitose-sama is he here?"

"No He isn't…what happened?"

"We were outside when it came down mad freakin hard. We ran into this shed place since Naruto was getting sick again. Naruto freaked when the thunder came out and he ran outside. I was all over the Godforsaken town when I thought he might've been with you but I guess not!"

Chitose took a moment to soak all the information in.

"Wait here"

She went inside and came back with an umbrella, flashlight, and a coat

"Let's go"

"No Chitose-sama I'll look for Naruto. You stay here in case he comes back"

Chitose sighed but then nodded her head

"Alright. Here take these, you'll need them"

She handed the raven haired teen the umbrella and the flashlight. He pulled out a phone from his pocket and looked at her

"Give me your number and I'll give you mine. We'll call each other if anything comes up"

The two exchanged numbers and Sasuke ran down the hall back outside, running twice as fast for the time he wasted at Chitose's house. The rain was coming down so hard Sasuke's ears popped, yet there was no sign of Naruto anywhere. He turned on the flashlight and moved it from side to side, scanning the streets.

He had barely come two blocks when the power blew

"Shit! How is Chitose-sama gonna get my call? Let's hope she has a corded phone"

He pulled out his phone from his pocket. Still had good reception. He continued scanning the streets and laid eyes on the road that led to his house. Was Naruto there? He turned the corner and walked up the long road, crossing the caution tape and opening the door. He stared at the room trying his hardest to shake off the awful image he had of the blodd stained rooms. If Naruto wasn't here he refused to ever step near the vicinity of the house.

Sasuke walked up the stairs and opened the closest door. Empty. He went to every room in the second floor with no avail.

"He must be downstairs"

Sasuke walked back down the stairs. He has an extremely uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. To him it felt strange being in this house. Even if it was his very own, he felt as if he didn't belong there.

"This house and my past are behind me now. All that's left are me and Naurto. Wait did I just say that?"

The raven haired teen covered his mouth. His concern for the blonde's whereabouts had peaked and he felt like screaming. Sasuke was unable to tell if it was sadness or anger. Suddenly he heard his phone ring. He looked at the caller ID

"Out of area…"

He answered

"Hello? Who's there?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Heh it's starting to get good. This is my third chapter in 1 day. After a long Hiatus of being grounded and finally getting Itachi (my laptop) We're finally out of that retarded warning so I am free!!**

**Albel: Damn,…..i couldn't find the person I hate**

**Fayt: yeah…-sighs and sits by Albel-**

**Areya: Now I'm depressed….**

**Albel: Not as bad as when Abel died though**

**Fayt: Shut up moron!!!**

**Areya: Waaaaa! Abel died!!!!!**

"Naruto…..Naruto…."

Naruto heard his voice but it was so faint, he barely heard it. The blonde tried to sit up but his body felt so heavy. He was soaking wet. His vision was obscured and his head ached. He simply moaned in response

"Are you okay Naruto"

"Unh…Sasuke?"

The blonde's vision came to. He was Duct taped to a bed, the window beside his open letting water splash on his face. He looked over at the voice and their eyes locked.

This was not Sasuke. No way in hell. This was that bastard who had raped him. The one with the striking yellow eyes that chilled Naruto's blood. The blonde squirmed as hard as he could and cried out

"Sssssshhhhh…quiet pet.."

"You stay the fuck away from me!! Y-you"

"Naruto I said quiet"

"I'm not gonna get quiet!!! If Sasuke finds me you're screwed!!!"

"You mean the Uchiha boy? How interesting, my beloved pet had led me to another interesting target…maybe I will keep you alive after all"

"A-alive k-k-keep?"

"Mmmm Yes" The man hissed "Virgins are so tantalizing….they're so innocent…I love their helpless faces and squeals. But alas, after I've fucked them, I lose my interest in them and I kill them"

"Then why am I still alive?"

The man growled and ran his finger along Naruto's exposed flesh. He pushed aside the water beading on it and made a heart figure. He ended it below his bellybutton, but his finger trailed down more. He cupped the blonde's member and gave it a gentle squeeze. Naruto squirmed as he waited for an answer.

"Because unlike them Naruto-kun, you still arouse me. I enjoy being inside you all the time awake or asleep. It's kind of like when I clean you up after a long hard fucking, you're back to being a virgin again."

The man's eyes glazed over lustfully

"I just love you more…"

Naruto yelped and squirmed, screaming bloody murder. The man laughed and placed his hands beside each side of Naruto's head.

"Hehehe I love it when you scream, just one more thing about you that arouses me…It's much better fucking you awake than asleep"

"W-what!?!??"

"Oh Yes that reminds me. That was time number two."

He ripped the bandage off of Naruto's face and threw it behind him. He re-traced the first mark across the blonde's cheek which made small amounts of pus leak out. He then traced a frech new cut below it.

"What's this? I thought I told you you were mine?"

He fingered the blonde's necklace, and prepared to rip it again. Naruto rejected this action and stubbornly bit the man's arm. The man simply laughed and smiled lustfully

"Aw you're so cute I'd go so deep, I'd crack your fucking pelvis love!!!!"

The man slashed the knife again for the third mark and Naruto knew what came next. He closed his eyes and screamed

"Hello? Chitose?"

Sasuke felt like an idiot sceaming into his phone like a psycho with Touretts

"If anyone can hear me answer me!"

The raven haired teen sighed. This was a one sided fight, and the other side was winning. He cursed out the reception and jammed the device into his pocket. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a shameful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like he failed Naruto. Like Naruto was out of his reach. Sasuke walked by a bench and sat on it. He bueried his face in his hands and sobbed loudly. The raven could swear he felt Naruto's forgiving hands on his shoulder. Sasuke could see his warm gentle smile calming him down and relieving him of all negative emotions.

"_It's not your fault Sasuke…I never blamed you_

At that moment Sasuke's brain clicked and he stood up. His tears mixed with the rain and he ran into the woods again. He realized being with Naruto made him happy..and Naruto was HIS.

"If any dumbass cum sucking satanist motherfucker wants Naruto he'll have to kill ME first!!!!!!!!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Geez 4 chapters in one day… I think this'll be the last though…not in the story just today I have a lot more planned for the story hehe. Ne way enjoy chp 15 guys!! Man double digits already…we went by so fast!!!**

**Fayt: Are we gonna party when it's done?**

**Areya: Duh!! We'll get drunk and everything!!**

**Albel: Hurry up and finish it!!!**

**Areya: Get off my back! I still have tons more planned out for this story…thank Geometry being so damn boring that my imagination wanders and gets me these great ideas…and also probably why I'm only barely passing **

**Fayt: Ummmm..thank you?**

**Areya: You're welcome! Oh btw I have use for that useless phonecall Sasuke got…just wait –evil smile- I make use of anything I can**

Naruto found himself in the woods again. It was raining harder than ever and Naruto's cheek and ass hurt like hell. The rain pounded on him and he felt small hard projectiles bouncing off of him. He looked up. Hail was falling all around him, and hard too. It pelted him all over, stinging his open infected wounds. Blood poured down the blonde's face and he began to cry.

"Again…he did it again…but why? Why me?"

Naruto soobed so loud he only barely heard his name being called

"Naruto…Naruto…"

Naruto assumed the worst and screamed

"NO STAY AWAY YOU BUTTFUCKING RAPIST!!! COME NEAR ME AND I'LL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU WITH MY FOOT!!!!!!"

"Naruto you deadlast!!! Where the fuck are you?!??!?"

Naruto gasped with relief

"S-Sasuke!?"

"Yes retard where are you? I can't see shit in this goddamn rainstorm"

"O-over here! Hold on"

"Look for my flashlight!!"

The blonde squinted his eyes and saw a faint light in the distance. Reluctant at first he eventually limped toward the light grunting with each step.

"Fucking shit Naruto!!!!"

Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly as Naruto sobbed in his shoulders. He yelped in pain as they both dropped to their knees.

"S—Sa—Sa—su—ke"

Naruto sobbed so loudly he couldn't speak clearly. Sasuke quieted him and rubbed his back full of fresh cuts. Naruto didn't have to tell Sasuke what happened this time, he knew. And for that Sasuke sobbed as well. He had failed. Failed as a protector. Was he even worthy of Naruto now? The two boys sat under the tree sobbing, rain and hail pooling around them. Sasuke caressed the blonde protectively until Naruto fell asleep. The raven felt him breathing, Naruto's heart pouning next to his. He pulled out his phone, abandoning the umbrella beside them.

Sasuke took a look at the phone. Three bars, good enough. He dialed numbers and waited for the ring

"Chitose-sama? Yeah it's Sasuke. I found him"

The raven grunted as he picked up Naruto and started walking away

"I'm bringing him nome now"

Sasuke stepped up the stairs, leaving muddy wet footsteps everywhere. He was wetter than if he had jut been in a shower, but that was the last thing on his mind. The only thing he could think of is the sleeping blonde in his arms. He kicked open the door of the apartment and laid Naruto on the ground. The raven flung the door closed and locked it.

Naruto was a mess. He was covered in water, mud, blood, and semen. His cheek cut had been reopened and was badly infected. Two fresh cuts also adorned his face. The necklace was intact he noticed. It meant a lot to him. The raven had barely started to clean the blonde up when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was Chitose, Sasuke reached for the door and opened it.

Sakura stood before him looking at him surprised

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke gave her a cold unforgiving look. He was PISSED.

"What do you want?"

"I-I just wanted to check up on N-Naruto…he takes a while to recover from anything, and he's been absent for a long time. Say why are you in his house?"

The raven simply stared at the strawberry blonde

"Can I come in?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Fine but nothing leaves the house"

"What do you-Oh my God!!"

Sakura ran to Naruto, tears in her eyes. She held his hand tightly and sobbed

"N-Naruto-kun!!"

She rested her head on the edge of the couch muffling her cries of pity. Sasuke tapped her on the shoulder. The strawberry blonde stood up beside him.

"Who did this?"

"Never mind Sakura"

"No never mind! He's my best friend dammit! I have a right to know what the hell happened to him!!"

The raven sighed.

"I'll only tell you because you're Naruto's best friend"

Sasuke explained to Sakura the story of Naruto's rape and the pursuer. Sakura simply sat there at the blonde's side he hand clasped to her mouth. When all was said, she stroked Naruto's hair and sighed.

"I wanna help protect him too"

"No, it's dangerous, and you have a family…lets leave the protecting to me"

"But I wanna help!!"

A sigh escaped the ravens lips again. It seemed he had been accustomed to sighing.

"If we ever need help we'll call you okay?"

The strawberry blonde smiled broadly and ran her fingers across his face.

"Get me some bandages"

Sasuke obeyed for the sake of the injured blonde and came back shortly with several bandages and a brown bottle

"I was told this is good for infections and cuts"

Sakura took the supplies and thanked Sasuke gratefully. She turned to Naruto and dressed his wounds.

"Poor thing…."

Throwing the excess bandages away, she grabbed a pencil and paper from a desk nearby and began to write. Curious, the raven haired teen walked over and peered over her shoulder.

"This is my number. Call me if ANYTHING at all comes up…"

She stood up and brushed her pinkish hair behind her ears. She gave Sasuke a pleading but determined trusting look

"I've got to go, my mom only gave me a few minutes"

"Right see ya"

"Good luck and remember" She said to him her hand on the door stepping out into the hall "Anything at all"

She gently shut the door behind her. Sasuke looked back over at Naruto and sat on the couch by his feet. He felt so awful. Even if naruto didn't blame him, he failed to protect him.it happened again and the proof was in those horrible cuts and his fear of the outside. The raven feared Naruto would never be the same again. If that happened, the cheerful innocent Naruto that Sasuke now saw would be gone forever.

He gently stroked the blonde's hair and chuckled

"Kinda funny considering I hated you only a few days ago…..Guess you only appreciate what you have when it's almost out of arms reach"

Sasuke felt like beating the shit out of himself in the past for ever hurting Naruto…He hated his past self being so craving for attention, Lord knew he never got it home. His father was one of the people he didn't miss…He didn't even know the whereabouts of his brother. Not that he cared anymore though. Denial was for morons he wasn't going to doubt that he loved Naruto to death. And he was going to protect the smile he loved for as lond as he lived.

He grew tired and lied down beside Naruto. He inched himself until their faces were only an inch away.

"Please Naruto...give me another chance. I wont fail this time..."

Darkness enveloped Sasuke again...but it was a diffirent darkness...it was warm...calming and soothing...he could finally relax


	16. Chapter 16

**Almost 10..yay new real late chapter making record for me... pretty damn sad...I have absolutely no life...**

**Albel: Fuck no ya don't you know what a color hex code is...and you know about Lord what's his face from legeind of Zelda**

**Areya: Lord Ganondorf? Or is it Ganon?**

**Albel: Just my point! nerdface...**

**Areya: Fuck you! I'm a gamenerd get over it.**

**Fayt: Albel the wicked small testies...**

**Albel: Always gotta pull that one out don't you?**

**Disclaimer: Pfft...i only wish...**

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around. He had been asleep for hours...the rain had finally slowed to normal rainfall and it was night. He checked the clock. 12:02 AM.

"Damn it is late. How long did I sleep?"

He scanned the dark room and took a moment to breathe. So much has happened in just a few hours and even that long nap didn't wake him up enough to see clearly. A small lamp shone in the corner and that was his only light. He turned around and yelped crashing to the ground.

"That's right I slept by Naruto..."

But the blonde's face and his were so...close...it was a bit startling. Crawling up to the couch on his knees, the raven stared at Naurto with obsidian eyes that reflected his everlonging want to keep him safe. The blonde stirred and opened his eyes looking at Sasuke. Clear watery blue eyes met Sasuke's and he smiled

"You're safe now Naruto..."

Naruto didn't respond. He was so exhausted he didn't know what to say. Sasuke was being so...kind to him. The blonde began to think that Sasuke was sick himself. Was it just an illusion? Pehaps if the blonde woke up he'd be home, and Sasuke would be home and none of this ever happened.

That simple thought brought tears to the blonde's eyes. He wanted to stay with Sasuke. Never again would he be alone...

He closed his eyes and rested his head smiling as much as he could. He heard Sasuke chuckle a bit.

"I saved your smile..."

The blonde felt a hand on his head. The heat radiating from his intensified fever spiking to a dangerous point.

"Naruto!!! Get up!"

The blonde's eyes did not open nor did he make any attempt to get up. Sasuke shook him violently and panicked. He practically flew to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer. He stuck it in the blonde's mouth and waited impaitently. Whan it beeped he grabbed it.

"101.3"

He stuck it in again...another beep

"102.5 SHIT!!!"

It was rising extremely rapidly. Sasuke was at a loss. He couldn't leave Naruto there and get help but it was getting desperate. He remembered the phone and grabbed it. He frantically dialed numberes and prayed for a response.

"C-Chitose-sama it's an emergency!!! It's Naruto! I-I don't know what to do!!!"

Whithin a matter of seconds Chitose was at the door nightrobe and all. She ran inside and looked at Naruto who squirmed uncomfortabely. She placed a hand on his forehead and looked at Sasuke with a serious expression

"Call 911 now!"

Sasuke's heart stopped. 911? It was just a fever. But Chitose did know best. Sasuke obeyed and dialed the three numbers

"H-Hello? Y-yes m-my friend is-is s-sick"

He couldn't speak. Mid question he handed the phone to Chitose. She grabbed it and spoke clearer.

"Yes were here at building 4 apartment 67 Carlysle Towers please hurry it's getting bad!!!"

She hung up and wrapped Naruto in the blanket he was in. Sasuke still seemed confused.

"I-it's just a fever right? T-tell me it's just a fever!"

"It is just a fever but...the body shuts down at 106 degrees and Naruto is getting there VERY quickly..."

Sasuke's legs felt like rubber. He felt like gelatin and didn't stop for a moment to keep his sights on the blonde. Even as the paramedics arrived and carried him away he rode in the truck just watching Naruto.

"I'm your guardian angel Naruto..."


	17. Chapter 17

**So did you all like my 5 chapters? You'd think after that i'd go on a long hiatus but nope! I still am at it!!!**

**Areya: It has come to my attention that no one might read our little conversations...**

**Fayt: What?! How mean!**

**Albel: Suck it up Fayt...anyway what do we do?**

**Areya: -points to reader- If you read my muses talking than just note me plz thanks!**

**Fayt: -teary- yeah -sniff-**

**Albel: Shutup Fayt**

**Areya: Shutup both of you before I pop a cap in both your asses!!!**

**"**

"Hospitals...they never smelled too good..."

The waiting room was full of people...it was like death's row...for someone else. Sasuke fidgeted in his chair swinging his feet impatiently. This hospital was the same place he had woken up from after his parents' massacre and now his beloved Naruto was there. They didn't allow him in the emergency room and he was escorted to the waiting room where he sat impaitently. Chitose had stayed behind for God knew why, so he was alone.

"Yes...he's in the other room"

Sasuke heard a familiar voice come near the door frame. He recognized the woman as the nurse that had helped him before, Sumi. She stepped into the room and looked at Sasuke surprised

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you here?"

"I-I'm sorry about running away before Sumi-san"

The raven bowed slightly before lifting his head up at her

"M-My friend Naruto...he got sick"

"Oh you mean the one they just wheeled into the emergency room?"

"Y-yes! Is he alright"

Sumi's smile faded "We don't know. We took a look at him. His fever his 105 by the time we entered. His immune system is too weak to defend itself from a fever of that caliber, or anything else for that matter. And we also noticed something strange..."

"What? What's strange?"

"Well we noticed signs of rape and foregn amounts of semen in his body. Do you know who could've done this?"

He knew. He not only knew who but he knew that it wasn't over for Naruto. But he didn't want to reveal it to anyone. They'd never leave Naruto alone.

"No ma'am i don't"

A sigh escaped Sumi's lips. Sasuke looked up at her trying his hardest to hide his worried emotions. The on ly one he would allow to see his true self was Naruto. The raven welled up his face to hide the tears but they fell anyway. He lowered his head and let it out as a shuddering sigh.

"W-when will he be okay?"

The raven clenched his fists so tightly, he thought they'd break. Sumi sensed his anguish and put a caring arm around him shoulder. He did not back up, rather he began to sob. His face hurt from holding back the tears and he felt ashamed for everythig that happened

Sumi gently held him in her arms quieting him down slowly. She walked the raven over to a chair and sat him down.

"Sumi!"

The nurse turned her head around to see another nurse in the doorway.

"The rape case in room 506...something about him we want you to see"

Sumi nodded and turned to Sasuke, who looked at her with red watery eyes.

"Sasuke i have to go now...i have to see something. Just stay here and i'll be back when it's okay to see him"

She gave him a pat on the head and walked out. The raven scowled. Crying or not he HATED being treated like a baby. he pulled his knees up to his chest and thought. Room 506...rape case...could it be?

Sasuke stepped up to the reception counter

"Um excuse me could you tell me who's in room 506?"

The woman behind the counter stared at Sasuke through thick glasses like she was scanning him. The raven suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She sat back in her chair and typed up the room number

"506 is...Uzumaki Naruto"

"I knew it..."

Sasuke looked over at the directory and bolted up the stairs. When he finally reached Naruto's room he sat by the door out of breath.

"You see that?"

"Yeah. Those same marks...I think he's a target of that man..."

"You don't mean?"

The raven took a deep breath. Those girls are sharp. Of course, that mark was probably becoming legendary anyway.

"We'll have to put him under extra protection...'

"Poor thing...who's here with him?"

"The kid who had his whole family killed...Uchiha Sasuke"

"Things just get worse for poor children these days huh?"

Sasuke let out the breath he held in just moments ago. His heartbeat had finally caught up with him causing his breath to labor a bit. He heard footsteps to the door and he ran around the corner

"Sumi, where're you going?"

"I'm gonna go get Sasuke...I suppose it's okay for him to see Naruto now..."

Crap...Sasuke stood up on his wobbly legs, weak from the running and worry. He bolted down the stairs, not looking where he was going. His foot tangled with his leg and he hit the ground with a loud thud. The pain vibrated throughout his body, and he swore loudly. A nurse ran to his and gently helped him up.

"Are you alright? That was a nasty fall"

The raven looked at her with cold charcoal eyes. He stood up and cursed the pain in his left foot.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sumi was standing behind him, her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her

"Where's Naruto?" He demanded

"H-he's upstairs. I was going to get you to see him, but i think you should get your foot looked at."

"No! I want to see Naruto! I don't gove a shit about my foot!!!!"

"A-alright"

Sasuke wouldv'e leaped up the stairs had it not been for Sumi keeping him off his left foot. When they reached the top, she grabbed a set of crutches for him.

"Here use these, I'm not taking any chances"

The raven had no choice but to accept them. He might not get to see Naruto if he refused.

Sumi took him down a familiar hallway and stopped at the blonde's door. She opened it and Sasuke rushed in as fast as the damned crutches would take him. The blonde was asleep on the bed. An IV with only the Lord knew what was slowly dripping into his arm. Tears came to the otherwise emotionless raven's eyes. His hormones had been drugged he told himself, but seeing Naruto like this was enough to make anyone cry.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke rested his head by the blonde's head. The sun kissed hair tickled his face and Sasuke got a whiff of his scent. Naruto smelled of sunlight and oranges. God he loved that smell. He rested his head on the blonde's chest not caring in Sumi was watching. He heard the blonde's heartbeat. Slow, steady. The noise was soothing to him. It was proof that his little dobe was still alive. That was all he needed to know...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chp 18...man i can't believe i ever got this far...I want to thank all the reviewers who stuck with me the whole time!!! You guys rock and kept this thing going!!! and of course you two...**

**Fayt: Yay! We get credit!!**

**Areya: Let us rejoice**

**Albel: woot**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?...fine...i dont own Naruto...**

"Mmf...Sasuke?"

Naruto gently lifted te closest arm he had and nudged Sasuke awake. The raven lfited his head. A bit groggy at first, his vision was blurred.

"Sasuke? Why are we here?"

The raven snapped into focus and hugged the blonde until he felt as if both their circuations were about to stop short. Finally the ravven pulled away. He had never felt so happy in his entire life. Not even any incident with his family.

"Did I fall asleep?"

The blonde pointed to the small puddle of drool on the blanket by where Sasuke's head had taken up residence.

"Hmmmm...whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh...maybe I did"

Thw two boys shfted their gaze to each other. Sasuke stared into blue eyes that captured the sky. Naruto stared into dark charcoal eyes reflecting sexiness and strength.

Their happiness was disrupted by Sumi who walked in at the moment. "Naruto-kun! I need to check your temperature!"

Sasuke flashed Sumi a short cold stare for interrupting their moment but he backed down after Naruto gave him an equally cold stare. "_I wanna go home with you" _Was the message the raven recieved and he obeyed his little blonde dobe and backed down.

Sumi took Naruto's temperature, and smiled 

"Well Naruto, looks like your fever is gone!"

"Really? Can I go home now"

Sumi frowned "Do you have an escort?"

"Hello? What am I? Fuckin window dressing?"

Sasuke waved his arm out and Sumi turned around

"Oh! Of course! I'm sorry Sasuke-kun"

"Yeah whatever"

"In any case Naruto-kun you're free to go!"

"Yess!"

Suki carefully removed the IV in Naruto's arm and the boys happily checked out of the hospital. Sasuke's hand firmly held Naruto's. THIS time the blonde was not going to be a victim anymore...

"Naruto..."

"Mmmm?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Hmm? Are you still saying that?"

"What do you mean?!? I failed you and you're so nonchalant about this!!!"

"I forgive you already...calm down..."

"Why'd you run?"

"What?"

"You ran away...when we were in that shed"

"Shed?"

"I'll take you there"

Naruto's hand still in his, he ran throught the woods dragging the confused blonde behind him.

"Here...this shed"

At first the blonde didn't seem to know the area. He tilted his head and ran his hand across the side of the wall. A shiver went up his spine and he fell to his knees, his arms closely hugging his body.

"Naruto!"

The raven ran to him, gently caressing him. Naruto sat there fearful, and shaking. Seemingly oblivious to Sasuke holding him, it took him a few minutes for the shaky blonde to realize who was surronding him. He sunk back into The raven's gentle, caressing arms and shivered.

"Why are you so afraid of here?"

"He...he...here"

"What?"

"He did it to me here"

It took Sasuke a while to realize what Naruto meant. He had been raped here by that serial rapist. He picked the blonde, who was still shivering, and carried him the whole way home, despite strange stares and crappy weather

"Only you Sasuke..."

"Huh?" The raven looked down and saw Naruto's smiling face "Only Sasuke for me"

Sasuke blushed and the blonde gently nuzzled his face. If the whole world were to dissapear right now, as long as they had each other, it wouldn't matter

**to be contunued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay let's see if this chapter's good and long...**

**Fayt: Why not just measure em?**

**Areya: Cuz I write em down during school... you know this takes up a lot less room than writing it down on paper right?**

**Fayt: Uhhh Well I uh...**

**Areya: Uh huh...**

**Albel: Baka...**

The raven walked up to the apartment and had to do little more than kicking the door to open it "Okayyy that door's gotta go..."

He carried the blonde in, honeymoon style into the house. The whole endeavour casued their faces to light up red.

The blonde looked at his companion "Is tomorrow Monday?"

"Yeah it is...why?"

"I wanna go back to school with you..."

"But Naruto! What if? I don't think your body is strong enough!!"

Naruto was completely insistant, and wouldn't take no for an answer. He closed in on Sasuke and knew he had him when he felt the growing erection in the poor boy's jeans. "Pretty please?" He begged

"A-alright..." Sasuke inhaled deeply and sighed "I guess it would be better if I could keep an eye on you"

Naruto smiled "Thanks teme...I feel safer with you by me anyway..." He gently embraced the blushing raven until their faces met. Thier heartbeats grew coonsiderably louder until they finally sounded together in synchronized harmony. They both closed their eyes and gently kissed. Just gently and they pulled away. But that wasn't enough. The blonde threw himself on Sasuke in a combination of tears and exitement. Sasuke welcomed the blonde by letting his tounge explore the crevices of his mouth and they delicately intertined them. Saliva mixed, and it was Sasuke's turn to see just what Naruto could offer. The boy was a wonderful kisser and it made Sasuke want him more and more.

"Mmmmm...Teme?"

The raven opened his obsidian eyes to his smiling blonde who held up the glass necklace with a loving smile. The two separated.

"What is it?"

"I wan't you to have this..."

He took Sasuke's hand and placed it on his necklace

"Pull" He commanded and the two pulled it apart. Like magic, Naruto's name was engraved on Sasuke's half, and Sasuke's name on Naruto's.

"Amazing..."

The blonde looked at him warmly "We belong to each other now...I am yours and you are mine..."

Sasuke removed the pendant from a necklace he had previously worn and transferred the glass half of his heart onto it. He re clipped it around his neck and embreced the blonde yet again. The two smiled as their foreheads touched.

"The deal is done..."

They could have stayed there forever if not for a knock at the door. Sasuke scowled at the intrusion and tried to ignore it, but Naruto got up and opened the door. Chitose was at the front looking down at Naruto with a smile

"Thank goodness..." She put her hands on the boy's shoulder but removed them when she sensed the icy death glare of Sasuke. The boy was just WAAAYYYYY to protective of his little blonde, but that was to be expected.

"Sasuke stayed with me the whole time!!" The blonde blushed as he fingered the necklace "I can count on him always..."

Chitose clapped her hands together and smiled "Awww that's adorable!!! You two are a couple!! How cute!!"

Naruto blushed sweetly as Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

"Oh Yeah Chitose-san, we're going to school tomorrow since our grades have most likely plunged"

"You're up to this Naruto?"

"Uh huh!! I'll feel safer with Sasuke anyway..."

"Well I'm fine with that..."

Sasuke turned his head to face the woman standing in the doorway "Chitose-san...how did you know we got home?"

"Oh! I called the hospital, I was so worriied, and they said Naruto-kun was already discharged..."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow "Called them?"

Chitose nodded "Yes...I called them with the impression that you'd be there so..."

"Right..."

"In any case I'm glad you're healthy now...I have to get back to my house, I've got something on the stove"

"Okay!! Bye Chitose-san!"

"Bye.."

"Good night boys.." She said with a smile and left. The two boys were alone again, and that was all Sasuke needed to know. He closed in on his blonde...Only to be interrupted AGAIN. This time Naruto's stomach was the problem. He placed his hand over his growling abdomen and blushed

"I don't remember the last time I ate"

Sasuke sighed "Mmmm...yeah..that's pretty bad.." He stood up "Well...let's see what we can get for you shall we?"

He placed his arm around the blonde and walked him to the kitchen. They looked in the cabinets and found...no surprise...ramen. There wasn't much to Naruto's appetite that was for sure.

"Ramen I guess?"

"Yeah..."

Sasuke led Naruto to the table and sat the boy down. He stepped to the kitchen and started cooking his ramen. It was the least he could do. He still blamed himself for all that happened and had to make it up to the blonde somehow. Lucky for him, his housemaid taught him how to make a few recipies when he was bored.

A few minutes passed until the raven came out with a piping hot bowl. Naruto smiled as he picked up some chopsticks and broke them apart "Itadakimatsu!" He said slurping up the noodles.

"What do you think?" Sasuke said hoping it was good enough for his little blonde.

Naruto gave him a sly smile "I love it...and it's even better that you made it for me..."

Sasuke blushed and nodded.

"We have to make ramen together one day..." Naruto said smiling "You and me...It'll be the best ramen in the world..."

When all was said and done, the two boys were extremely tired. They comically helped each other into the bedroom toppling over each other like two drunks. the sight of them stumbling like that caused both of them to break out in laughter and it was the greatest moment either of them ever had together at all. The door to Naruto's room was in view and thay had finally made it in. Naruto practically crawled into his bed, exhausted. Sasuke turned to leave and sleep on the couch.

"Get here teme..."

Sasuke turned to hear Naruto's call

"Sleep with me tonight...were both too tired to move anymore and school's tomorrow."

Sasuke smiled broadly and nodded. He tumbled into Naruto's bed and Naruto snuggled up close to him, His back against the raven's chest. The blonde smiled hearing his rythemitic heartbeat, sounding like a lullaby to him.

Sasuke placed his hands around the blinde and squeezed him gently and protectively

"Dream Naruto-baka..." He said


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for not updating! I had a lot of things to do!**

**Albel: Like what?**

**Areya: Like this gives Albel 2 tickets**

**Albel: What's this?**

**Areya: 2 tickets to Six flags!! Go with Fayt!**

**Albel: Just with Fayt? Aren't yo coming along?**

**Areya: Nope! I Have shit to do...  
**

**Albel: Umm okay goes to get Fayt**

**Areya: Good good...now that they're gone it's stage 1 of getting them together!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!!! unless you count my plushie of him ..I own that **

"Hmm? What time is it?"

Sasuke reached for the alarm clock. He had a wonderful night sleeping next to Naruto. It was the first time he had slept next to someone in a while. He had never felt so comfortable. His obsidian eyes flashed at it. The clock read 6:22

"Shit, Naruto!!"

Sasuke shook the blonde to wake him up, but he kept right on sleeping

"Dobe, wake up we're gonna be late for school!!"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke "Late?"

"Yeah for school! Get up!"

Naruto raced to the bathroom "Shit I forgot!!!"

Sasuke chuckled as he watched his blonde lock the door. A few minuted later he walked out.

"Sasuke you wanna get some of my clothes?" Naruto asked "You dont really have any more"

"Sure"

Sasuke dug through Naruto's drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t shirt with a swirl pattern on it. He removed his shirt and pats and stood there in just boxers

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked looking at his partner's shocked face

"You're not ashamed to change here?"

Sasuke leaned in close to Naruto's face. The blonde could feel the heat rising beneath his skin as his cheeks flushed red "Why you don't like seeing me like this?"

Naruto shook his head. He gazed up and down at the well toned, slightly muscular body. Gods, Sasuke really was a prize to die for 

"No..."

"Then it's okay. You can change here too" 

Sasuke smirked as he watched the blonde slowly strip. Despite the bruises and bandages that decorated the bulk of his torso, Sasuke could not help but stare at the beautifully tanned skin, the beautiful blue eyes, and the blonde hair that flopped in front of his eyes.

"What are you looking at" 

Sasuke snapped out of his slight hypnotism to see Naruto in his boxers staring at him strangely. He also noticed he had his shirt half on when he had stopped to stare. He cleared his throat blushing madly "It's nothing love..."

Naruto shrugged and got himself dressed. When done he walked into the kitchen and boiled some water for his ramen. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and shook his head "You need more to your diet..."

"Nu uh!" Naruto said stubbornly. Sasuke chuckled "Riiight..." He walked into the kitchen to make his own food for breakfast.

"I've got you covered" Naruto said pointing to two cups of ramen

Sasuke grinned "You're perfect you know that?" 

"I know.." Naruto said jokingly

The two sat down to eat their ramen. They found it difficult to not talk about something. Naruto was surprised at Sasuke's surprisingly talkative state. He said more words than Naruto had ever remembered in one conversation. As soon as one topic died, another sprang up, and they went on about it. 

Naruto looked at the clock. 6:43. Not bad...

"Come on bastard" He said calling his love's pet name "Might as well get to school. It takes a while by walking from here..."

Sasuke nodded, and the two of them left. He scanned the area with his obsidian eyes. He was used to being driven by limo, but he knew that now, a feat like that was impossible, especially by an orphan like Naruto.

Naruto's was born in silence, having no birth certificate or medical records. His parents went missing and only Naruto was ever found. His parents were never seen again after having him, and their identities were never discovered. They had lived in a diffirent town, and Naruto was found in the entrance to the village. According to the documents, he didn't exist, Sasuke heard someone say once.

_**Flashback**_

Sasuke walked along the school halls with his hands in his pockets. The halls were empty, as class began several minutes ago. The raven had been sent to deliver a notice to the office.

"What do you mean no medical records!?"

The sudden voice rang out, echoing across the halls startling the raven a minute. He leaned against the wall and peered in. Naruto was standing in front of a taller female figure, most likely the secretary. Her hands were on her hips, and she was giving the blond a stern look

"I don't have any.." Was the blonde's simple reply 

"The hell with that you brat!"

Sasuke looked shocked. he had never heard a teacher say hell like that in front of a student. Then again, Naruto was hated by the entire school board for being a prankster. He had once taken over the office with a few helpers, and locked the entire staff out for the whole day. They ended up all being uspended for two weeks.

"I'm serious I don't have them!!"

"How do you not have any records of your birth?"

"I don't know! I just don't"

"You little fucking liar!! How dare you lie to me!! I can get you kicked out of the school!!!"

"I am not lying you stupid sodomizing sadistical bitch!!!!"

Sasuke had to hold himself in to keep from laughing. He had a cover and a reputation to withhold

"Why you little!"

Motion began to sound, and Sasuke decided to step in. He opened the door and saw everything in order, except for a blatant bruise on Naruto's cheek

"Ah Sasuke-san!" The woman said cheerily

"Morning.." Sasuke said. Naruto gave him a scowl and walked out, glaring at Sasuke handing the woman the papers. When Naruto was out of earshot he glared at her

"Abusing a student I see..." He said in a low, calm tone "If you do anything to him, I will get you fired in an instant. I saw everything, and that is no excuse to do that."

The woman nodded fearfully. Despite what she said, the next day she was nowhere to be seen, nor was she the day after. After 2 weeks had passed, everyone had decided she had quit.

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto and Sasuke held hands as they began the walk towards the school. The sky was still a gloomy overcast color

"How long have we had rainy weather?" Naruto said sighing

Sasuke's head was down as he thought in silence

"Sasuke?" The blonde said shaking him slightly to wake him

"Huh? Oh Naruto" He said smiling a smile reserved only for his love

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked tugging on his sleeve with his other hand 

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sasuke replied

"Okay.." Naruto said "Cuz we're almost there"

Sasuke had been in his memories so long, he didn't notice the red brick building. Naruto's grip tightened on the raven's hand, and he smiled

"Don't worry Naruto I'm gonna protect you this time.." Sasuke said keeping his word.

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay! Summer vacation is fun anyways I'm tryin to get a many chapters in as I can cuz we're gonna do a lot of traveling, and lots of pple are coming to visit soon. So a lot of my time is absorbed in cleaning the house. But when I have free time I'll dedicate it to writin K?**

**Albel: Yo Fayt!**

**Fayt: What?**

**Albel: flashes tickets to Fayt Areya gave us free tickets to six flags**

**Fayt: OOH for real? I love six flags!! Let's go!**

**Areya: Hehe they took my bait...now all I have to do unleash my master plan to get them together!!**

Naruto nodded reassuringly at him, and gave him a small smile. They walked up the path of the school, passing random groups of kids. All the conversation around them stopped as the attention was diverted to the oddest sight anyone on those school grounds had ever seen.

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki

HOLDING HANDS...

Half the teenage female population of the school were definetly going to kill themselves.

Sasuke smirked as they passed by, eager to show everyone just who he has claimed for his own. Naruto however, was barricaded down by hateful and envious stares by several girls, obviously whispering death threats.

"Just ignore them...I'll deal with them later" Sasuke said leading the nervous blond inside. They both walked to the cafeteria, where most of the students usualy went before the bell rang, and classes began.

"Hey! Sasuke!!" A voice rang out. They both turned to see Kiba waving vigorously. His eyes widened as he looked at the two sitting down next to each other. "Dang...you two are together?"

"My GOD word spreads fast in this school!" Naruto said breathlessly

Kiba shrugged "We have people like Ino in this school dude...no one has a bigger mouth than her..."

Sure enough, the platinum blond walked over at that exact moment and sat next to Kiba, across from them, eyeing Naruto suspiciously. Ino was another Sasuke chaser, and losing him to a parentless, poor raggedy boy was definetly not sitting well with her

"So Sasuke..." She said in her normally annoying singsong tone "It IS true that you're gone steady with **Naruto**?" She the blond's name like she was spitting acid

"Yes, that's right **Ino**" Sasuke retaliated in the same manner

"You know Sasuke you can do much better than him..." She replied seductively, as she moved hersef in a flirty manner

Sasuke was about to curse her out, but much to everyone's surprise, Naruto opened his mouth "I suggest you pick up the pieces of your miserabely single, shattered life and move on"

All was silent as everyone stared at Naruto, whose crystal blue eyespierced directly through the other girl. If people didn't know better, they would make the assumption that Ino and Naruto were siblings. Blonde hair, blue eyes, they both had it. Of course people whi did know better knew that Naruto and Ino despised each other. The Yamanaka family was a family of fairly good lineage, making Ino the typical girl who thought she was "So hot". Someone with no family, or lineage like Naruto, was just a loser in her eyes. And that the rambunctious outcast had the nerve to take her one chance at the hottest guy on campus was simply unforgiveable! Especially the way he looked. He was bandaged all over the place, and his orange jumpsuit was raggedy and dirty. He looked like shit and Sasuke was actually interested in him? That did not calculate to whole in Ino's mind at all

"You know Naruto, if you stay with my boy Sasuke for too long, I might get really mad"

"Oh yeah I'm so afraid of you...you know Ino you're so fake you make barbie look real"

Several people bursted out into laughing, Kiba went as far as to scream "BUUUUUUUUUUUUURNED!!!"

Ino's face was bright red. She was seething mad at Naruto, and embarassed at that "You'll pay for that Uzumaki!" She spat and stomped off to go to her little posse. Sakura got up from the little group and walked over, happy to see Naruto was in school.

"Hey Naruto"

"Sakura-chan! What's up?"

The strawberry haired girl took Ino's place in the seat next to Kiba with a smile "I'm fine, and relieved to see you finally in school"

"Hey Sakura..." Kiba said looking at her "Say why do you hang out with Ino anyway? She's such a bitch!"

"I know but..." Sakura sighed. She could never abandon someone like that. Ino wasn't like that when they were kids. She was a sweet girl who cared for others, and was Sakura's best friend for quite a bit, until her bitchy side took over, and she only had Sakura around to prove to others just how "Sexy" She was

"I say get rid of her..." Came a quiet reply that surprised all. A brunatte girl, who if she hadn't spoken up, would've been impossible to spot sat across from them on Kiba's other side eating the school breakfast silently.

"Hinata? When did you get here?" Naruto asked

"I've been here before you got here..." Hinata responded.

Hinata Hyuuga was a quiet girl. The Hyuuga family was a powerful family, who's riches and fame rivaled that directly of what was once the Uchiha family. She looked up at the group and smiled a bit

"Ohhhh okay sorry about that"

"No worries"

The bell rang signaling the beginning of classes, and they all said their goodbyes to Sakura, who meltied back into Ino's annoying posse

"We've got to get her out of there somehow..." Kiba said with a sigh, the rest of the group wholeheartedly approving

"Well here's first period" Naruto said smiling as Sasuke walked him to the class. He was instructed to wait for the raven at the end of every class, and he would walk him there.

"Yes so it is..." Sasuke didn't want to leave his little blond all alone, but he knew he had to.

The whole of the day went by without a hitch, until lunch came...Naruto waited and waited but there was no sign of Sasuke "Perhaps he didn't mean lunch?" He started down the hallway to the courtyard where they usually ate lunch

"Hey you!" 

Naruto turned to the source of the voice and saw three people that sent chills up his spine. Dosu, Zaku, and Kin...three of the most obnoxious and self confident people in the school

"What the fuck do you assholes want?"

"Ohhh such a dirty mouth on school grounds there Naruto-kun" Kin mocked him smirking

Naruto hated the three of them. Dosu was a creepy guy who you;d find lurking in the shadows...a typical enigmatic leader. Zaku was a loudmouthed self centered loser always looking for a fight, and Kin was a narssistic girl who applied TOO much eyeliner, and loved to bring others down, especially females. She usuallly was the catalyst in the fights, but never actually did any fighting...Zaku and Dosu were the fighters, and Kin just stood there being useless A.N. Sound familiar?

"Fuck you...I'm going to lunch...get lost.."

"Hmmm most likely looking for Sasuke-kun are you?" Dosu asked in a disturbingly raspy voice. Naruto froze and whirled around hitting them with a striking glare "Where is he?"

"I'll tell you if you beat me..." Zaku said smirking

The blond was furious "Where is Sasuke? Tell me or I will rip you apart!" He shouted

"Wrong answer.." Dosu said as him and Zaku raced foward toward the blond

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom looking incredibly flustered "Damn those three..." While the raven was tending to buisness, Dosu and Zaku ambushed him, locking him in a stall, tied up. After quite a while, he was finally able to be free, and raced down the hall to Naruto's classroom. Upon not finding him there he swore "Shit!! Where is he?"

Moaning, and punches being thrown were clearly heard, and Sasuke raced down the hall to see a bloody Zaku, Dosu, and Kin on the ground, and Naruto still nowhere in sight

"Oh no..." Sasuke's blood ran cold as he ran down the empty halls, leaving the three alone to be dealt with. All that was on Sasuke's mind was Naruto, and finding him.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke shouted, and stopped when he heard the echoing of footsteps in the empty hall. The blond turned a corner and came into view.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto!!" Sasuke ran to him and embraced him tightly "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded. other than a few bruises, nothing on him seemed nearly as bad as it did on the other three "Heh I kicked their ass.."

"I'm so sorry Naruto! They jumped me and"

The blond put a finger to Sasuke's lips and immideately silenced him "I know...now lets go eat lunch"

Sasuke sighed in relief "Good idea...I'm starving..."

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

OMG someone stab me to death for not updating in over a damn year! xx I feel so horrible right now...I never ever had the time to write up my stories because of how busy I've been...I'm really REALLY hoping that I can get my act together...and now that it's been so long...I'm hoping my writing skills have improved just a bit.

In other news o wo I totally went to AWA...loved this damn con lol...I was kind of hoping to get more money though..since I'm kind of broke XD But no matter! Next year I'll be more prepared...since this one was kind of a short notice. 

Without further ado though...here's the 22nd chapter (finally) of Opposites Attract.

"What in blazing hell happened to you!?"  
Kiba's obnoxious and distinct voice rang out through the fairly crowded and chattered confines of the cafeteria, drawing the student's attention to both the source of the interruption and its target. Naruto's face blushes a delicate cherry crimson, and the introvert young blond slid behind his more composed lover, wanting to melt into the background and become nothing to them.  
All along, Naruto had somewhat gotten used to the isolation, even fancied it. But now...all eyes were on him. Holding the hand of such a prestegious young MALE. And if that were not all the odd enough, the two were polar opposites, classic examples of something that could have absolutely _nothing_ in common.

Sasuke said nothing; which was to be expected of him. The male gripped his lover's hand reassuringly, leading him down the hall of watchful eyes, glaring at those who dared to look at Naruto wrong. He was challenging the school, forcing them to pit their morals against their lives. Lord only knew what the calculating young raven could do.

"A bit loud today...don't you think Kiba?"  
A quiet voice, but certainly not full of the animosity and spite that Sasuke himself was sure to have. All eyes on their table closed in on Shino, who's black glasses and oversized collar made it impossible to see his facial expression. Though some people did have a few theories.  
Nevertheless, it was almost as odd to see Shino speaking as Sasuke.

"Ah not like it matters...they wouldn't have been able to hear me if I hadn't spoken loud." Kiba retaliated, throwing up his hands in an exhasperated manner.  
"Well you could have waited until we got closer to the table!" Naruto cried, still not letting go of Sasuke's sleeve, even after they'd been seated. The bruised afflicting the blond's skin were readily apparent, grabbing the attention of everyone at the table, though of course...none knew they had to mention it with Kiba around.

"So what did you do?" The dog enthusiast repeated, almost on cue. Naruto lifted one of his arms, examining the bruises and cringed at the sight of them.  
"Got into a fight.." He replied in a low tone. "With those three sibling freaks...Dosu, Zaku, and Kin."  
"Weren't they expelled?"  
"I guess...unless they snuck back in."  
"H-hold on.." Hinata interrupted, blushing fiercely as the spotlight turned to her. "Weren't they in some gang activity..?"  
"That was a rumor...but we don't exactly know it to be true..it was an underground cult...called themselves 'Snake'." Shino replied, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

Snakes...Naruto shuddered at hearing it. The maniac who'd raped him before had loved snakes...he'd often threatened Naruto with the poison of a rattlesnake if he hadn't obeyed. The limb-less reptiles were not on his list of favorite animals anymore.  
But now that the blond thought about the situation...everything was pieced together oddly fitting. Perhaps a conspiracy was building after all.

"Alright...all this talk is scaring Naruto...let's just get some lunch...and try to have a normal day." Sasuke whispered, so low that almost no one at the table caught his words. However his eyes relayed the message across a loudspeaker for them.  
With even Kiba at a loss for words, the group simply nodded and finished the rest of their lunch in relative silence.

--

"Naruto...I don't trust you walking home alone...please...just...stay with me."  
Sasuke's voice surprised Naruto. Even now, he'd never heard such a pleading tone in his lover's voice. The raven was desperate for him to stay, going so far as to shatter his prized apathetic composure.  
"But Sasuke...school's not that far from home and it's the afternoon...I'm not going to get attacked or anything like that."  
"Naruto...you were attacked in broad daylight last time. Please...I don't feel right leaving you alone on the streets with that guy after you.."

Biting his lip, Naruto weighed the outcomes against each other, finally deciding that the better alternative was indeed to tag along with Sasuke.  
"Besides...it's the dead of winter and your house has no heat...I couldn't stand seeing you get sicker."  
"Hehe okay love...I'll stay for you."  
Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's arm, and the raven in turn held the blond protectively against him. Glancing over his shoulder, he caught sight of something that chilled his blood, and backed his statement even more.

A dark shadowy figure. So lithe and silent it was almost undetectable, yet clearly there. It's eyes were set on the shivering blond, and sunk back into darkness once meeting Sasuke's gaze.  
_"We'll see if they can sneak into the Uchiha compound.."_ He thought to himself, snarling back at the dangerously isolated road.  
_"I dare you to come after my Naruto you sick bastards.."_


	23. Important Notice

I regret to inform all you fans of this story, that I will be discontinuing it, likely permanently.

Why? Several reasons.

This account is a few years old, and when I started submitting fanfictions, I was a lot less experienced at writing them than I am now. My style has changed, my interests have changed, and my dedication has changed. I am hardly the Naruto fan I am today than I was several years ago, I don't even read the manga anymore. It lost its appeal in my eyes, and so did my muse for most of these stories.

Opposites Attract was my first work, and it shows. It's a nightmare of continuity, and honestly I don't know where to go with it. Were I to revive the story, I would have to simply start all over. There is no constructive plot to it, and put simply I don't like the story enough anymore, nor do I have the time to rewrite all 20 some odd chapters of it.

I haven't updated it in years, and I don't see myself doing it in the near future. I will be writing chapters for other plots I have made however so stay tuned.


End file.
